


Bitva bitev

by Taraadin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur není rád, F/M, Fakt nevím, Historical Hetalia, I like my research like I like my steaks - well done, Napoleonic Wars, Strávila jsem několik hodin tím, Svatá říše římská feels, Tohle je moje první fanfikce tady, Vážnější než byste čekali?, co mám do tagů psát, že jsem četla hodinu po hodině té bitvy, že musí bojovat na kontinentě
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taraadin/pseuds/Taraadin
Summary: Zvedl se vítr.Roderich si musel podržet klobouk a s netrpělivostí, která mu nebyla vlastní, poklepal svou palaší o stehno.„Bude pršet. Jako kdyby postup Švédů nebyl už tak pomalý.“Bitva u Lipska neboli bitva národů. Doslova.
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Holy Roman Empire/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bitva bitev

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoj,  
> tohle je moje první fanfikce na tomhle serveru, tak doufám, že všechno bude v pořádku (props to @Hagebutt). Tohle je taky fanfikce, u které jsem si dala extra záležet na historické přesnosti, na druhou stranu toho zase tolik nevím o bitevních formacích a průběhu bitev v 18. a 19. století, takže bear with me, please.
> 
> P.S. Neumím posoudit, jak moc je to násilné, ale je tam celkem detailně popsána bitva, takže... I guess?
> 
> Also, Česko je holka, ale vypadá trochu jinak než podle kánonu.
> 
> Užijte si to! <3

**Einheit**  
_15\. říjen 1813 – Den před bitvou_

  
Zvedl se vítr.  
Roderich si musel podržet klobouk a s netrpělivostí, která mu nebyla vlastní, poklepal svou palaší o stehno.  
„Bude pršet. Jako kdyby postup Švédů nebyl už tak pomalý.“  
Liz se zachumlala do kabátu své zelené husarské uniformy a pousmála se.  
„Udržíme se, dokud přijdou. Napoleon zůstal oslabený.“  
„Bude těžké projít přes ty řeky,“ zamračil se Rakousko a zahleděl se za lesíky rozprostřené kolem řek Ester, Parthe a Pleisse. Francouzský tábor byl mezi řekami, které mu poskytovaly přírodní obranu, za liniemi provizorních opevnění a několika vesnicemi. Většinu mostů, které přes řeky vedly, nechal Napoleon zničit. To byl problém. Za řekou Pleisse spatřil pruské tábory a k nim připojenou část ruských. A pokud půjde všechno dobře, od toku Parthe brzy dorazí Švédové. Ti otevřou třetí frontu.  
Rakousko by nikdy nečekal, že se bude těšit na příjezd Švédů, ale bylo to tak. Tahle bitva měla být těžká a velká… větší Evropa ještě nezažila. Odhady neměli přesné, ale zdálo se, že zde bude až půl milionu mužů.  
„Našli jsme schůdnou cestu na frontě proti Poniatowskimu a Augereauovi. Tamhle,“ ukázala Liz na vzdálené místo u řeky Pleisse. „Nemyslím si, že se tam dostaneme s koňmi, ale…“  
„Tví husaři se stejně činili, že?“ usmál se na ni Roderich a Liz zamrkala.  
„Když už jsem tu jen s malou částí svých mužů, chci, aby byli všude.“  
Roderich ji ani jinou neznal a byl tak rád, že ji má vedle sebe. Vtom uslyšel kroky.  
„Takové počasí nesvědčí bílým uniformám, nemyslíš, _Avstrija_?“  
To se o jeho dalších spojencích rozhodně říct nedalo.  
Roderich se s těžko skrývaným opovržením otočil na Rusko, který byl oblečen do tmavě zelené pěchotní (všechny uniformy národů byly samozřejmě dělány na generály a polní maršály) a který s mírným úsměvem studoval bílou kyrysnickou uniformu Rakouska.  
„Myslím, že tohle není dobrý čas na porovnávání uniforem, _Oroszország_ ,“ zasyčela Maďarsko, „neměl bys být na poradě se svým carem a pruským králem?“  
„Měl, ale musel bych celou dobu poslouchat, jaký je Schwarzenberg idiot,“ povzdechl si Ivan a zahleděl se na francouzská stanoviště mezi řekami, „ještěže jsme vám dali jasně najevo, že nás žádný Rakušák řídit nebude.“  
Než chtěl Roderich začít protestovat, Ivan si náhle na něco vzpomněl:  
„Ách, ale to není to hlavní, proč jsem přišel. Švédští poslové se blíží na závěrečnou poradu. Berwald napsal, že pro nás má překvapení.“  
„Rakušané, Rusové, Prusové, Švédové a nějaké překvapení pod jedním stanem?“ zažertovala Maďarsko a zavrtěla hlavou, „myslím, že u toho být nemusím. Raději skočím zkontrolovat svůj regiment.“  
„Uvidíme se tedy večer?“ pohlédl na ni Roderich, trochu ho mrzelo, že tam nebude s ním. Liz přikývla, letmo se dotkla jeho ruky a zašeptala mu do ucha:  
„Budu ve tvém stanu.“  
Zamrkala a vydala se pryč, zatímco Rakušanovy tváře zrůžověly.  
„Jak sladcí spolu jste,“ usmíval se stále Ivan. Roderich na to nereagoval a jen se zeptal:  
„A Gilbert? Viděl ho už někdo?“  
Ivanovi se zablesklo v očích. „Ještě ne. Pruský král říkal, že _Prusija_ nedorazí.“  
Vítr se zvedl s ještě větší silou.  
Zítra budou bojovat v blátě.  
  
~

  
Nebylo v dějinách mnoho stanů, které by v sobě pojaly hned tři monarchy najednou. František I., Alexandr I. a Fridrich Vilém III. hleděli se svými maršály a generály na mapu okolí Lipska. Roderich a Ivan stáli za svými představiteli, ale místo za pruským králem bylo prázdné. Rakousko byl vlastně rád, že tu Prusko není. Když se párkrát viděli, měl Roderich pocit, že je v blízkosti vlka, který tiše vyčkává na svou příležitost, zářící oči v nočním lese přikrytém sněhovými mraky. K čemu, o tom Rakušan raději nepřemýšlel.   
„Kdyby se několik Platových husarských regimentů přesunulo blíže ke Klenauově divizi, mohli by rozdělit část Sebastianiho a Macdonaldova křídla a tím se dostat k Napoleonovi z boku-“ začal Schwarzenberg, ale de Tolly, ruský generál, jej okamžitě přerušil.  
„Kozáci nebudou bojovat mezi dvěma francouzskými mlýny. Za tu dobu, co jsme spolu bojovali, byste mohl konečně pochopit, že jejich úkolem je vrhnout se na menší skupinky co možná nejrychleji, opět se stáhnout a útok zopakovat.“ V jeho hlase zaznívala těžko skrývaná netrpělivost.  
„Říkám jen, že by Klenauovy jednotky by pak měly lepší šanci zdolat Kolmberg a získat výhodné postavení k pozorovatelským operacím-“  
Naneštěstí pro koalici se její vrchní velitelé a generálové měli ne vždy v lásce. Alexandr I. vypadal, že by vrchního velitele Schwarzenberga nejraději uškrtil.  
„Takže opět chcete nechat umírat Rusy pro své vlastní výhody, které se ani mnohdy nevyplatily?“ zeptal se car a Roderich si musel povzdechnout, zatímco Ivanovi se na tváři rozlil ztuhlý úsměv. Samozřejmě, že si vzpomněl na všechny bitvy, které kdy společně s Rakušany proti Francouzům vedli a prohráli.  
„Pánové, není třeba se osočovat. Co kdyby vaše jednotky zaútočily ve stejnou chvíli ve strategiích jim nejbližších? To by umožnilo Rakušanům lépe zdolat kopec a kozáci by mezitím odvedli část pozornosti Francouzů.“ Fridrich Vilém III. byl kupodivu klidný a rezervovaný a pečlivě vyčkával, aby svým spojencům mohl kdykoliv připomenout, že společně bojují za křesťanské a konzervativní hodnoty Evropy. Rozuměl si až příliš dobře s Metternichem.  
„Ten kopec je příliš vzdálený od našich stanovišť, a pokud se nám nepodaří dělostřelectvem zničit francouzské zákopy než-“  
Začínající hádku mezi Schwarzenbergem a vlastně všemi ostatními utnul až sluha.  
„Výsosti, poslové od Švédů právě dorazili.“  
Roderich s Ivanem na sebe pohlédli a mírně se usmáli. Konečně také někdo jiný.  
Jaké bylo jejich překvapení, když vyšli ven!  
Z koní totiž sesedly nejen modré švédské uniformy v čele s vysokým Berwaldem, ale také jeden červenokabátník.  
„Arthur Kirkland!“ vykřikl Roderich s údivem.   
„Zajímavé překvapení s sebou neseš, _Švecija_. Arthur!“  
Anglie se ušklíbl a sundal si klobouk.  
„A jako vždy jsem nadšený, že musím bojovat po boku vás všech na pevnině.“  
Potřásli si rukama.  
„Tak co zde tedy děláš?“  
„Dvě raketové baterie obsluhované Brity. Jako symbol společného boje proti těm žabožroutům,“ napřímil se Arthur, „já jsem jejich zástupcem.“  
„Budou bojovat po našem boku, až dorazíme,“ pronesl Berwald a upravil si po jízdě uniformu.  
„A to bude kdy?“ zeptal se Rusko, když vešli do stanu a delegace se musela pozdravit se všemi přítomnými.  
„Do dvou dnů. Zdrželo nás počasí.“  
„Dva dny je příliš mnoho,“ ozval se někdo z rakouského velení.  
„Je mi líto. Tohle nelze urychlit. Jsem zde pouze proto, aby nám byla sdělena spojenecká taktika,“ utnul cokoliv dalšího Berwald svým hlubokým hlasem. Debata tedy pokračovala, zatímco Švédsko se seznamoval s postupem vojsk, Rusko, Rakousko a Anglie poodešli stranou.  
„Jak se vlastně daří královně moří, Arthure?“ zeptal se až dětským hlasem Rusko, v očích jiskřičky. Zřejmě si chtěl Arthurovo nepohodlí značně užít.  
„Bude jí lépe, až bude po všem. Jako vždy nám vás kontinent způsobuje jen potíže a zase za to mohou Francouzi.“  
„Věř mi, že nejsme o nic nadšenější než ty.“  
Arthur si s očividným povýšením srovnal rukavice. „A přitom to mohlo být dávno vyřešené, kdybyste se nenechali porazit u Austerlitzu.“  
Rusko a Rakousko najednou byli raději, když tu byli jen oni dva.  
„I dnešní počasí je přívětivější než ty, ostatně jako vždy, Anglie.“  
„Je ve svém přirozeném prostředí, tohle jsi sem musel přivléct až z Británie, že?“ ušklíbl se Rusko pro něj na první pohled až necharakteristicky a ukázal na temná mračna nad nimi.  
Než stihl Arthur něco odseknout, zavolali je zpět do stanu.   
„Kde je vůbec Prusko?“  
„To nikdo neví.“  
Bude to dlouhý den. Ještě nezačalo pršet.  
  
  
~  
  
  
Obrovský kotel jazyků, etnik, národností a náboženství, to byly spojenecké tábory. Němci ze všech koutů mrtvé říše, Švédové, Rusové, Rakušané, Maďaři, Češi, Poláci, Finové, Italové, Portugalci, Španělé, Britové… celá Evropa stála proti císaři, který ji ještě před pár měsíci ovládal od Madridu po Varšavu. A přitom rozdílné pohledy na uspořádání Evropy, postoj k Polsku, postoj k tvrdosti vůči Francouzům, rozdílné strategie v bitvách a jiná očekávání neudělala z šesté koalice nic jiného než hromadu rozhádaných státečků a států, které spojovala jen jedna věc – Francie musí být poražena.  
Když Liz procházela rakouským táborem, usmívala se. Kontrolovala, jak se její vojáci připravují, proplétala se mezi stany, koňmi a vozy s proviantem, vyhýbala se vlajkonošům, spěchajícím poslům, kuchařům načichlým omastkem, lékařům a vlastně všem, kteří spěchali na svá místa, spěchali, aby stihli vše, co ještě museli udělat, spěchali, aby si nemuseli připouštět, že po zítřejším dni už nemusí být na tomto světě.  
Občas měla problémy to přiznat i sobě samé, ale milovala tu atmosféru. Byla to ohromná, destruktivní síla v momentálním klidu.  
Kráčela proto bez cíle táborem, když uslyšela zpěv:  
  
_„Tatíčku můj starý,_  
_vyplaťte mě z vojny,_  
_vyplaťte mě z vojny,_  
_néni dobře na ní.“_  
  
Zvědavá Liz šla za ním, dobře znala ten hlas. Jen jediná žena v rakouském táboře dokázala zpívat tak melodicky. Vtom se k ní přidaly další hlasy:  
  
_„Synáčku můj milý,_  
_co po tobě ptajú,_  
_co po tobě ptajú,_  
_dyž tě dom pustijú?“_  
  
Zastavila se, když došla ke kruhovému prostoru mezi stany, prodírala se přitom davem vojáků. Podle uniforem a jazyka to všechno byli Češi, Němci a Moravané.  
U necek s vodou stála v pěchotní uniformě hnědovláska s dlouhými vlasy v ohonu a věšela vojenské košile. Mezitím stále vzhlížela k obloze, jako by se modlila ke všem Bohům, aby nepršelo. Stále se ovšem usmívala a zpívala, muži kolem ní také.  
  
_„Tatíčku můj starý,_  
_štyry sta tolarů,_  
_štyry sta tolarů,_  
_tak sa dom dostanu._

_Synáčku můj milý,_  
_nech trochu poshoví,_  
_nech trochu poshoví,_  
_nemám jich hotových._

_Tatíčku můj starý,_  
_já nemožu čekat,_  
_já nemožu čekat,_  
_musím maširovat._

_My pomaširujem_  
_tři sta míl za Vídeň,_  
_uvidím Francúza_  
_a jeho celú zem._

_Pošlu vám psaníčko,_  
_psaníčko napsané,_  
_za každým slovečkem_  
_bude zaplakané.“_  
  
Umlkla a už chtěla zpívat další, když si všimla Liz. Ušklíbla se a hodila košili do vody.  
„Zazpíváš si s námi?“  
Maďarsko se pousmála a založila si ruce na hrudi. „Neumím česky.“  
„Jistěže ne, _Maďarsko_ ,“ odvětila Šárka a napila se piva. „Zdá se, pánové, že naší malé zábavy je konec. Přišla kontrola.“ Muži se raději rozptýlili, když viděli, _jak se k sobě ženy mají_.  
„Není třeba být tak nepřátelská. Přišla jsem si jen užít krásný zpěv,“ Liz přemýšlela o tom, že bude milá, ale nakonec si to rozmyslela. Čechy k ní nikdy nebyla příliš vstřícná a ona se nemusela nikoho doprošovat.  
„Umíš vůbec nějaký slovanský jazyk, nebo je to pro tebe něco podřadného?“ ptala se Šárka dál, „och, vlastně je mi to jasné. V posteli Rakousko určitě rajcuje víc, když mluvíš německy nebo maďarsky.“  
Zablesklo se jí v očích, když viděla Maďarčin výraz. Pak se zasmála.  
„Ach, není třeba se zlobit, Liz. Vždyť mě znáš.“   
„Bohužel. Naštěstí se tebou nemusím tolik zabývat, jako Roderich. To je jedno. Co tady vůbec děláš?“  
Čechy se raději opět začala věnovat košilím.  
„Většina téhle armády je plná rekrutů z českých zemí. Jsem tu se svým lidem, budu bojovat po jejich boku, budu se o ně starat.“  
„Jak pozorné. Budeš jim vařit a prát?“ usmívala se Liz, hlas jako jed.  
„Někdo to dělat musí, když jsou tu jiné ženy, které se raději budou mlátit jako banda tupých chlapů pro nic někde na poli.“  
„Boha, nedělej, že jsi něco lepšího,“ došla Maďarsku trpělivost, „kdybys měla vlastní zemi a alespoň nějaké ambice, Čechy, tak bys dělala totéž co my všichni. Jenže ty na to nemáš, takže jsi jen zhořkla a schováváš se doma v Praze.“  
„Vím, kdy o mě lidé nestojí, na rozdíl od tebe,“ odsekla Šárka.  
„O mě ve Vídni stojí,“ usmála se opět Liz, vida, že má navrch, „ale chápu, že tě musí bolet vidět Rodericha s jinou dívkou.“  
Šárka se na ni ani nepodívala. „Jediné co mě teď zajímá, je, kdy tohle všechno skončí. Mám v Praze jiné, veselejší věci na práci. Celá Evropa zešílela. Chcete se jen mstít. Možná vás měl Napoleon porazit všechny.“  
„Polsko ti jistě musel vyprávět, jaké to bylo, mít vlastní stát. Opatrně, Čechy, jsme přece věrné císaři.“  
„Ty? Jediné, co tě drží ve Vídni, je Roderich,“ prskla Šárka.  
„A co drží tebe?“  
Čechy jí neodpověděla, takže Liz si po chvíli povzdechla a odešla. Nechtěla s ní ztrácet trpělivost a čas. Raději se vydala dál, aby si nemusela přiznávat, jak moc je Šárka podobná Roderichovi.  
  
~  
  
Berwald s Arthurem měli odjíždět v pozdní večer. Berwald a přítomní generálové se proto snažili co nejrychleji vstřebat informace od spojenců a ihned se dostali do sporu s Rakušany. Roderich už netrpělivě poklepával botou o zem a vyměnil si několik útrpných pohledů se členy rakouského štábu.  
„Přepracujte to,“ utnul diskuzi až car Alexandr. Když chtěl generál Schwarzenberg protestovat, císař František jen zavrtěl hlavou, unavený nespoluprací mezi spojenci.  
„S maršálem Radeckým se na to podíváme,“ rezignoval vrchní velitel vojsk, ale carovi to nestačilo.  
„Ne. Přepracujete to tak, abychom my spojenci měli volné ruce. Válku s Napoleonem jsme všichni vedli po svém. V našem případě to dopadlo skvěle.“  
„To nikdo nepopírá, Vaše Veličenstvo,“ přerušil debatu Roderich s mírným úsměvem na rtech, „nicméně jsou tady i jiné státy, které proti Napoleonovi nebyly schopny vyhrát žádnou větší bitvu.“  
S tím pohlédl úkosem na Prusy a ve stanu se rozhostilo napjaté ticho, až na Arthurovo posměšné uchechtnutí. Přítomní Prusové zesinali. Musel zasáhnout až král, a to o poznání chladněji než doposud.  
„Myslím, že není potřeba se vzájemně urážet, maršále Edelsteine. Pokud máte proti Prusům nějaké námitky, vyříkejte si to se mnou nebo s polním maršálem Beilschmidtem.“  
Nebylo těžké postřehnout tu skrytou výhružku. Roderich se jen usmál a mírně sklonil hlavu.  
„Prostě to přepracujte,“ odmávl celou diskuzi car.  
Když konečně, konečně dohovořili, vyšli národové ven a Arthur se ušklíbl. „Takhle jsem tě ještě neviděl, Rakousko.“  
„Nechtěl jsem pořád poslouchat povýšené poznámky pruských generálů, jak by to zvládli zorganizovat lépe,“ zahleděl se k francouzským táborům Roderich.  
„Tolik k našemu spojenectví,“ povzdechl si s úsměvem Ivan.  
„Ale Prusku bys to do očí neřekl, že?“ zeptal se Berwald a pohlédl na Rakousko se zvednutým obočím. Na tváři mu hrál netradiční úsměv.   
„Arthur Kirkland!“ ozval se dívčí výkřik, jak se odnikud zjevila Liz. Roderich si oddechl, že nemusel odpovídat.  
„ _Elizabeth_ Héderváry, krásná jako smrtící,“ uklonil se Arthur a políbil jí ruku.  
„Jak dlouho sis tuhle zdvořilost nacvičoval?“ zvedla Maďarsko s úsměvem obočí a Anglie si odfrkl.  
„Nebyl bych správný gentleman, kdybych nepozdravil dámu.“  
„Ale radost z toho nemáš,“ zamrkala Liz, „přišel ses plný nadšení zúčastnit kontinentální bitvy?“  
Berwald se od nich odpojil, aby zorganizoval odjezd.  
„Jak vidíš. Britové nikdy nestáli stranou, pokud šlo o boj proti jednotnému nepříteli.“  
„O tom by se dalo polemizovat, že?“ zamrkal Ivan, zatímco se kolem něj sbírala ledová aura, „pár desítek let zpátky například.“  
„Tohle si můžeme vyříkat po zítřejší bitvě.“  
„Napoleon se nevzdává tak snadno, tahle bitva bude delší. Snad se nám podaří ho sevřít v kleštích dřív, než ztratíme příliš mnoho mužů,“ přerušila je Liz.  
Všichni se zahleděli na francouzský tábor, jen Arthur raději vyhlížel Berwalda.  
„Budou tam i ostatní.“  
„Feliks, Lovino, Erich a…“  
„Adrian a Sebastian,“ doplnil Roderich jména Württemberska a Bádenského velkovévodství, „a možná další, ale na tom nezáleží. Je jich málo, a jakmile pochopí, že prohráli, tak zradí.“  
„ _Polša_ nezradí,“ zašeptal Rusko.  
„Ne, ten bude bojovat až do konce. Má to v povaze,“ pousmál se Arthur a v jeho hlase byla špetka respektu k tomu otloukánkovi Evropy. Ne, že by na něm ovšem tolik záleželo.  
„Jak dlouho už jsi nebyl v bitvě, _Anglija_?“ zeptal se Ivan zničehonic. Anglie na něj otočil hlavu.  
„Dva roky, vytlačovali jsme Napoleona ze Španělska. Jak dlouho jste kdokoliv z vás nebyl v námořní bitvě?“  
Nikdo mu neodpověděl. Arthur se pousmál. „Tak mi nic nepředhazuj, Rusko.“  
Vtom se objevil Berwald s Arthurovým koněm. Anglie se na něj vyšvihl s lehkostí čistokrevného šlechtice.  
„Hodně štěstí. Přijdeme vám na pomoc co nejrychleji,“ slíbil Švédsko a kývl. Arthur kývl též a ještě si vyměnil pohled s Ruskem.   
Jakmile odjeli, Roderich se otočil na Liz. „Dala by sis večeři?“  
„Ano, jsem docela vyhládlá.“  
„Počkáš na mě ve stanu?“  
Maďarsko se zarazila a pohlédla úkosem na Ivana. Zdálo se, že k tomu chce něco říct, ale nakonec jen odvětila:  
„Dobře.“  
S tím se rychlým krokem vydala z kopečka do tábora. Roderich se otočil na patě a zahleděl se do výšin. Těžké mraky, bláto, přes které budou muset táhnout artilerie. Snad se půda nebude smekat tolik.  
„Řekl bys to Gilbertovi do očí?“ ozvalo se od Ivana.  
„Vždy tak zvědavý, Rusko,“ odvětil Roderich.  
„Jak to myslíš?“  
„Pořád se jen vyptáváš. Je zajímavé sledovat, jak nás Evropany pozoruješ.“  
„Všiml sis.“  
„Pořád nás sleduješ s tím svým mírným úsměvem a jiskrami v očích. Snažíš se od nás něco pochytit, snažíš být jako my.“  
„Cítíš se chytře, _Avstrija_?“  
„Vlastně ano,“ založil si ruce na hrudi Rakousko.   
Nad jejich hlavami zahřmělo.  
„Sleduješ nás jako nějaká exotická zvířata. To tě Evropané pořád tak překvapují? Měl bys vycestovat do světa, třeba se už toliko divit nebudeš.“  
„Nač bych cestoval? Dříve přejdu Evropu, než celou Rus. Jsme velká země a je nás mnoho, Roderichu. Bojíte se nás?“  
„S tvým vystupováním je těžké nebýt podezřívavý.“  
Ivan se pousmál.  
„Máš před sebou větší nebezpečí než mě, _Avstrija_ , a já mám zase to své. A to ti říkám jako… spolubojovník.“  
„A proti komu se mnou budeš bojovat?“ zeptal se pohrdavě Rakousko a posunul si brýle do očí.  
„Už jsem bojoval,“ pousmál se Ivan, „stal ses drzejším, ale k ničemu jsi pořád. Myslím, že se někdo brzy neudrží a ukáže ti, kam patříš.“  
„A kam patřím, Rusko?“  
„To rozhodne to, jak moc se myšlenky revoluce rozšíří, obzvlášť v Německu. A já to budu sledovat zpovzdálí tak, jako vždy, zatímco vy Evropané se sežerete navzájem.“  
S tím mu ironicky zasalutoval. „Uvidíme se zítra v bitvě, spojenče.“  
A odešel.  
  
~  
  
„Proč se Anglie s Ruskem tak přeměřovali?“ zeptala se Liz, zatímco si sundávala v jejich stanu kabát. Roderich k ní přišel, odhrnul jí vlasy na stranu a pomohl jí.  
„Mám pocit, že Britové začínají mít strach o střední Asii.“  
„Už teď?“ zamračila se Maďarsko.  
„Je jen otázka času, kdy vyhrajeme. Pak se začneme přetahovat o kusy Polska a hlavně o území v Německu, ale to Rusy ani Brity tolik nezajímá.“  
„Pravda.“  
„Všimla sis u Ruska ještě něčeho? Pořád ho sleduješ.“  
Liz se na něj otočila a uchopila klopy u jeho kabátu. „Bylo by bláhové ho nesledovat. Ale ne, zatím ne.“  
Roderich se usmál a odhrnul jí vlasy z čela. „V husarské uniformě vypadáš nádherně.“  
Maďarsko ho políbila, ale nepokračovala dál.  
„Pojedeš zítra do bitvy?“  
Roderich se zarazil. „Chtěla bys, abych jel s tebou?“  
Tentokrát mu dala Liz polibek na špičku nosu.  
„Jen když si vezmeš kyrys. Budu o tebe mít menší strach.“  
Její milý s úsměvem sklopil hlavu. „Cokoliv budeš chtít.“  
S tím ji políbil zpět a zajel jí rukama do vlasů. Než se ale nadál, ležel na polním lůžku a Liz nad ním.  
„To neříkej dvakrát,“ zažertovala Liz a sundala mu brýle.  
Rakousko se ani nestihl nadechnout.

**  
  
единство**  
_16\. říjen 1813 – První den bitvy  
  
_  
V osm hodin ráno zahřměly spojenecké baterie, ale i nebesa nad Zemí. Tohle byl začátek bitvy.  
Rakousko, Rusko a Maďarsko stáli společně na kopci poblíž hlavního velitelství a s různými výrazy sledovali francouzské linie. Ty spojenecké se teprve šikovaly. Ještě bude chvíli trvat, než vše propukne naplno.  
„To místo, které jsi včera vybrala…“ začal Roderich, ale tváře mu zrůžověly, když si vzpomněl na včerejší večer. Liz zamrkala.  
„Ano?“  
„Budeš tam, nebo hodláš objíždět pole?“  
„Už jsem se s veliteli dohodla, že budu mít několik mužů rozestavěných po všech liniích.“  
Rakousko kývl. „Udělám to podobně. Budeme jezdit spolu, husaři a kyrysníci.“  
„A nebylo by lepší se soustředit na jednu frontu? Já například své muže pod Wittgensteinem neopustím,“ zeptal se Ivan a prohlížel si lesík u Wachau.  
„Boje tam budou jistě nejtvrdší, oba se tam objevíme často, neboj se, Rusko.“  
„ _Da_ … právě toho jsem se bál.“  
Roderich raději nereagoval a měl pro to dobrý důvod. Všichni tři totiž spatřili menší skupinku mužů, která právě přijela do středu francouzského ležení. A její členy by poznali kdekoliv.  
„Je to Feliks v polské generálské uniformě?“ zeptala se užasle Liz.  
„Ano, ale… počkat, Feliciano a Lovino?“ To Rakousko překvapilo. Nedokázal si představit, že by ti dva Italové bojovali dobrovolně v tak velké a nebezpečné bitvě.  
_„Na Napoleonovi opravdu musí být víc, než si dokážeme přes to všechno představit.“_ Pomyslel si a promnul si pravý spánek, když spatřil i Sasko a další německé státečky kolem Napoleona, který kráčel vedle Francise vpředu. To jen Bavorsko zradilo ještě týden před bitvou.  
Viděli je jen z dálky, ale Francie vypadal odhodlaně. Možná až příliš.  
„Jak moc myslíte, že jim to zvedne morálku?“ zeptal se Rakousko Liz a Ivana, jenže vtom si Francouzi všimli příjezdu hlavního velitele, který zamával kloboukem, aby pozdravil své muže.  
Řev a jásot, které spíše připomínaly hřmění, přivítaly francouzského císaře. Na míle daleko mohl být slyšet ten hrom do té míry, že celý spojenecký tábor na moment umlkl. Všem bylo jasné, co to znamená.  
Ale tu se náhle z ruské části tábora ozval ne tak silný, ale stále velice hlasitý křik, který byl Napoleonovi odpovědí. Ivan zdvihl pyšně koutky úst.  
„Kozáci nikdy neztratí příležitost k pokřiku. Co jsi to říkal o té morálce, Roderichu?“  
„Už nic.“  
Když viděli, jak se Napoleon sklání nad bojovými plány, Ivan si povzdechl a přivolal koně.  
„Tak tedy… hodně štěstí, jistě se budeme potkávat často.“  
„Až půjdeme pro Francise, měli bychom u toho být všichni, nezapomeň, Rusko.“  
Ten se zasmál. „Neboj se, _Avstrija_ , nenechám si to divadlo ujít.“ S tím pobídl koně. „ _Dasvidanja_ , spojenci.“  
Než Roderich s Liz odešli ke svým jednotkám, spatřil ještě Rakousko u Markleebergu, kde se shromáždily jak pruské, tak rakouské a ruské jednotky, postavu stojící na jednom z vrcholků. Tu pruskou uniformu by poznal všude a už teď věděl, kterému místu se v bitvě vyhne.  
Začalo pršet.  
  
~  
  
Rakousko křikl a vystřelil po polském kyrysníkovi. Vytasil meč a pobídl koně. Rakouští kyrysníci se právě pokoušeli obklíčit menší polskou jednotku, ale na pomoc Polákům přijela jejich jízda.  
Roderich zkřížil meč s jedním z nich. Koňská těla se srazila, Rakušan trhl uzdou a rychle podřízl Polákovi hrdlo. Srdce mu prudce bušilo, když spatřil své muže, jak krouží kolem Poláků. Na jeho tak obvykle rezervované tváři se objevil hrdý úsměv.  
„Kdo říká, že mí lidé neumí bojovat?“ zašeptal si pro sebe, ale to už se proti němu vyřítili další polští a francouzští jezdci. Zhluboka vydechl a bodl koně do slabin.  
Prvním dvěma lehce rozřízl hrdlo, jako tah smyčcem, precizně. S dalšími dvěma si vyměnil několik úderů, každý byl jemný a pečlivě promyšlený na několik tahů dopředu. Jako psaní symfonie. Rakousko tuhle hudbu neměl rád, byla příliš hřmotná a destruktivní.  
Jeho myšlenky přehlušila hlasitá rána. Najednou neviděl nic, svět se s ním překotil, barvy explodovaly a on na moment ztratil vědomí.  
Probral se po pár vteřinách. On i jeho kůň padli na zem, když vedle nich udeřila artilerie. Brýle se udržely na nose. Uslyšel řev, rychle se vyškrábal na nohy, ale znovu spadl, tak se mu točila hlava. Jeho kůň se pokoušel vstát a Rakousko se škrábal co nejdál od něj, aby jej nezavalil. Když vstal, svět se přestal točit.  
Pevně sevřel palaš a uvědomil si, že sám je celý od bláta a krve. Nakrčil nos.   
„Pane, jste v pořádku?“ zeptal se jej druhý velitel kyrysníků. Naštěstí kolem něj byli jen Rakušané. Kývl.  
„Musíme prorazit tuhle linii,“ ukázal na Poláky, kteří neustoupili, mrtvá těla se před nimi hromadila. Ani o krok dál!  
Velitel na něj zachmuřeně pohlédl. Kyrysníci byli seřazeni v bezpečné vzdálenosti od polských a francouzských hlavní, ale bylo vidět, že se jim příliš útočit nechce. Poláci byli lvi!  
Rakousko v duchu proklel celý svět, ale usmál se, když spatřil, že se jeho kůň opět vzchopil. Pohladil jej po hřívě, zatímco kolem nich práskla další děla. Vyšvihl se do sedla a postavil se do čela svých mužů.  
Nechtěl to dělat… ale za těch pár desítek válečných let se naučil, že některé věci národ prostě udělat musí. Otočil se na kyrysníky.  
„Za mnou,“ řekl prostě a připravil si zbraň. „Za císaře pána a za naše země!“  
S tím vyrazil vpřed, žádný bojový pokřik, nebyl jako Prusko nebo Maďarsko. Roderich prostě jen zatnul zuby. Ucítil ten nával adrenalinu. Padesát metrů od linie. Uslyšel za sebou řev svých mužů. Třicet. Třeskly výstřely, všechny jej minuly. Dvacet. Dýchal rychle a přerývaně. Deset. Musel to udělat.  
Pobídl koně ke skoku. Přeletěli linii a ocitli se Polákům v zádech.  
Rakousko přestal vnímat čas, jen sekal a bodal mečem ze sedla. Na botách a bílých nohavicích ucítil krev. Než se nadál, Napoleonovi vojáci museli ustupovat.  
Pohlédl na mrtvé kolem sebe a na tváři se mu objevily chmury.   
Jak by byl rád, kdyby teď mohl být ve svém pokoji u notových zápisů…  
Zatracený Napoleon.  
  
~  
  
Ivan si nevšímal mrtvých, kteří se kolem něj hromadili. Byli to buď oni, nebo on sám. Jako nezastavitelná síla se vyřítil mezi Francouze a Poláky tam, kde byly boje nejtěžší. Nenásledoval ho nikdo, ale na tom nezáleželo.  
Jeho obrovitá postava téměř zastínila slunce. Probodl prvního muže, tlačil ho před sebou jako umírající štít. V další chvíli meč vytáhl a ohromnou silou mrštil mrtvolou po jeho vlastních přátelích. Rozrazil polní obranu a uchopil do jedné ruky pušku. Pousmál se, když před sebou spatřil osm polských uniforem.  
Prvního praštil pažbou, ozvalo se křupnutí vazu. Druhému rozsekl krk, rudá potřísnila jeho zelenou uniformu a šálu, do které byl zabalený. V očích se mu zablesklo, uchopil pušku a vrhl ji jako oštěp na dalšího. Bodák se zasekl do mužovy hrudi, ale Rusko už byl mezi nimi, s brutální silou kolem sebe metal údery mečem, ale i kopance i pěsti, nezastavitelný, nesmiřitelný. Buď oni, nebo někdo z Rusů.  
Třeskl výstřel a krev mu vystříkla z ramene. Zavrčel a dupl do země. Kolem něj se zvedl ledový oblak a vojáci kolem něj cítili, jak jim tuhne krev v žilách. Vytáhl pistoli a zasáhl čelo toho odvážného hlupáka, který po něm střelil. Když skončil, nikdo kolem něj nestál živ.  
Prohmatal si rameno, nic to nebylo. Mnohem více ho trápila zašpiněná šála, už tak se špatně čistila.  
Jeden z Poláků vedle něj stále žil. Rusko zvědavě hleděl do tváře raněného, který se pokoušel sáhnout pro pistoli. Rusko se špičkou meče dotkl jeho hrudi a usmál se.  
„ _все будет хорошо, товарищ_ ,“ zašeptal mu uklidňující slova a mírně přitlačil špičkou dopředu. Polák se po chvíli přestal dýchat.  
Ivan si otřel meč o uniformu jedné z mrtvol a pohlédl vpřed. Čekalo je ještě mnoho práce, Francouzi je na hodně místech zatlačovali zpět. Sledoval své muže v boji. Zuřiví rváči. Cítil, co jeho Rusové cítí. Nenávist a touhu po pomstě, po krvi, kterou sami ztratili, po polích, které si museli sami vypálit, aby je Napoleon nedostal, po hořící Moskvě a po říčkách u Borodina, kde se led mísil s krví.  
Vlevo od nich ovšem bojovali Prusové. Rusko je sledoval zvědavě, myslel přitom na Gilberta. Měl dojem, že párkrát v bitvě zahlédl rudé záblesky, ale nikde malého Prusa neviděl. Ten bastard si to jistě musel užívat…  
Pak si ale Ivan uvědomil, jak moc se Prusko změnil, viděl to sám, když se k němu Beilschmidt přidal při Napoleonově invazi do Ruska. Ještě nikdy ho neviděl bojovat takhle. Válka přestala být vtip a radost a zůstala jen pláčem a krveprolitím.  
A to všechno kvůli jednomu mrtvému bratru.  
Tihle Prusové ovšem nebojovali za padlou Svatou říši římskou. Sledoval je s rukama zkříženýma na hrudi, nehledíc na nebezpečí kolem něj. Jejich kroky byly precizní, linie rovné, zápal kovaný v pruských kasárnách. Bojovali se zatnutými zuby a s raněnou hrdostí. Když Napoleon obsadil Berlín, to slavné Prusko se jistě obracelo v hanbě a její velikáni v hrobech. To samé Prusko bylo nyní poháněno slávou svých předků tak, jako všichni ti zatracení Němci a jejich posedlost mýty a hrdinstvím.  
Rusové bojovali za svou krev, Prusové za svoji pýchu. To byl rozdíl mezi nimi a Rusko začínal mít pocit, že přesně tyhle důvody jednou přivedou oba národy do pekel.  
Povzdechl si a kopl do jedné z mrtvol, jako kdyby nebyla ničím jiným než kamínkem, který mu stál v cestě. Měl by se vrátit zpět ke svým liniím.  
  
~  
  
Maďarsko se divoce zasmála a hodila svůj nůž po jednom z francouzských husarů. Její mužové se činili. Husar proti husarovi, všude zněl řev, rány a výstřely. Tohle byla ta síla, na kterou čekala! Liz seskočila z koně a vyběhla proti jednomu z jezdců. V nestřeženou chvíli se nadlidskou rychlostí smekla v blátě, vyhnula se řítícímu se koňskému tělu a usekla mu přední nohu. Kůň padl, jezdec vyletěl ze sedla a zlomil si vaz o nejbližší strom.  
„Zásah,“ zašeptala si pro sebe a vytáhl pistoli. Vyřítili se proti ní dva Francouzi. Usmála se, srdce jí bušilo a přehlušilo všechny výstřely, rány z děla a dunění artilerií a pláč umírajících. Přimhouřila oko a vystřelila na jednoho z nich. Minula. Vykřikla a rychle uhnula na stranu. Šavle se jí zableskla v ruce, jak bodla do nohy jednoho z jezdců. Ten druhý se ji pokusil bodnout, trefil pouze její klobouk. Liz si přehodila zbraň do druhé ruky a bodla koně do boku.   
Vtom se celý svět kolem nich proměnil na hromadu třísek a hořících kmenů, jak děla zasáhla les a ten se proměnil ve smršť padajících stromů. Liz padla na zem, ale vtom na ni začali dorážet dva Francouzi. Zařvala a začala se s nimi ze země bít. Chtěla vytáhnout pistoli, ale jeden z nich jí šlápl na ruku. Vykřikla a bodla jej do stehna, ale druhý měl v ruce svou pistoli.  
Nevystřelil, ale Liz by ho ani nenechala. Muž se zhroutil s nožem ve spánku. Ten nůž nebyl její. Maďarsko v momentu překvapení zamrzla, ale než se vzpamatovala, padl k zemi i druhý Francouz.  
„Vstávej!“ uslyšela nad sebou překvapivě ženský hlas. Vyškrábala se na nohy a zasmála se.  
Hleděl na ni kozák, jenže to byla žena s modrýma očima, krátkými světlými vlasy a mohutným poprsím. V ruce svírala zahnutou šavli po tureckém vzoru. Liz znala tu ženu.  
„Ty jsi-“ křikla, ale vtom se proti nim vyřítili další husaři. Ženy na sebe kývly a sáhly pro své nože (velitelka kozáků jej vyškubla mrtvole ze spánku). Pečlivě odměřily vzdálenost a vrhly své zbraně.  
Lizin nůž se zasekl v koňské lebce, zvíře se zhroutilo a jezdec skončil na zemi. Nůž druhé ženy zasáhl husarův obličej. Maďarsko vyběhla vpřed a probodla ležícího Francouze. Pak se otočila na svou zachránkyni. „Ty jsi… Jekatěrina?“  
Ta se s úsměvem napřímila, až jí prsa v těsné uniformě nadskočila. „A ty Elizavéta.“ S tím na ni mrkla. „Musím zpět ke svým kozákům!“   
Zamávala jí šavlí a odběhla směrem k hořící vesnici, která stále mezi spojenci a Napoleon, v cestě jí přitom stálo pár polských pěšáků. Po pár chvílích byli mrtví a Malá Rus nad nimi vyrazila vítězný pokřik. Kozáci jí odpověděli řevem.  
Liz se ve tváři rozlil úsměv a s rykem se vrhla vpřed. Čekala na ni bitva, kterou musela vybojovat, pro ni a Rodericha!  
  
~  
  
Do pár hodin dobyli spojenci vesnice na jižní straně. Rakousko si oddechl zpoza linií, když si šel vyměnit uniformu. Nehodlal bojovat v té špíně celý den, takže si dopřál menší oddech. Upil uherského vína a zahleděl se na linie. Na tváři mu hrál lehký úsměv, spojenci zatlačovali Francouze všude zpět.  
_„Možná… možná to bude jednodušší, než jsme čekali.“_ Pomyslel si. Napoleonova vojska musela být přece jen demoralizovaná a unavená z předchozích bitev. Vše šlo podle plánu!  
Ten úsměv ale okamžitě ztuhl na tváři.  
Ozvalo se nové hřmění, ale tentokrát to nebyla nebesa. Roderich znal ten zvuk. Odložil víno a přivolal koně.  
„To ne!“ zašeptal.  
Samozřejmě, že jim Napoleon nemohl dát nic zadarmo. To se totiž rozezněly dělové baterie Antoine Drouota, vrchního velitele Napoleonova dělostřelectva. Byl to zvuk smrti v podobě dělových koulí řítících se přesně tam, kde to nepřátelé Francie nechtěli.  
Rakousko pohlédl směrem k ruským a pruským liniím a vesnicím, které je dělily od Francouzů. Déšť se snesl na ubohé jezdectvo a pěchotu obou zemí, země se otřásala, domy padaly, jako kdyby byly z karet. Už z dáli viděl, jak se Francouzi, Poláci a Italové šikují zpět, odhodláni dobýt to, co jim bylo během dne uzmuto.  
Roderich zkřivil tvář v rozčilení. Doufal jen, že Prusové a Rusové si na severním poli vedou lépe. Tam stáli Blücher a Ney, dávní rivalové proti sobě.  
Jenže neměl čas přemýšlet, protože když pohlédl vlevo od sebe, krev mu ztuhla v žilách.  
Z levého boku se jen kopec od vrchního velitelství spojenců šikovala Muratova jízda – spanilá jízda nejslavnějšího velitele jezdectva (byl to Sas!), kterého kdy toto století mělo zažít. Roderich pohlédl na velitelský stan.  
„Císař.“  
Vyšvihl se do sedla a jako šílený cválal směrem ke stanu. Pravda, stálo mezi nimi několik ruských a pruských regimentů, ale musel přece dostat svého monarchu a i ty ostatní do bezpečí!  
Téměř u stanu se střetl s Ruskem, který si taktéž všiml nebezpečí. Car, císař a král stáli na stanovišti na kopci a hleděli na masu koňských těl, která nebyla tak daleko od nich.  
„Vaše Veličenstvo!“ vykřikl Rakousko, ještě k nim ani nedoběhl. „Musíte se stáhnout do bezpečí, nejste daleko od francouzské jízdy!“  
„Polní maršál Edelstein má pravdu,“ přikývl velitel Schwarzenberg, „jste nyní příliš blízko linii.“  
„Vaše Jasnosti,“ začal Ivan, ale car zvedl ruku a zahleděl se do dáli. Mezi nimi a Francouzi stál ruský II. pěší sbor prince Evžena.  
„Rusové neselžou a kdo jsem já, abych o nich pochyboval?“  
Fridrich Vilém III. sice vypadal, že nebude následovat příkladu ruského cara a raději prchne, ale nakonec jen zakroutil hlavou.  
„Prusové neustupují! Ještě ne tak dávno bojovali pruští králové po boku svých mužů a já nezastíním svou hanbou slávu rodu Hohenzollernů!“  
Rakouský císař se na Rodericha jen pousmál.  
„Měl by ses podívat na ty polské uhlany,“ prohodil car směrem k Ivanovi, který kývl a vyběhl ke svému koni. Vtom se stalo něco, co přinutilo všechny přítomné pohlédnout do dáli.  
Část polských uhlanů se totiž dostala k malé pruské baterii obklopené částí ruského pěšího sboru. Už se zdálo, že obklíčí a zničí, ale náhle všichni spatřili rudý záblesk.  
Jediný jezdec se vyřítil na uhlany. Pruská uniforma zářila v bojišti pokrytém blátem.  
„To je…“ zašeptal car.  
_„Prusko.“_  
Stalo se to tak rychle, až se jim všem dech zastavil v hrdle. Prusko rozrazil první linii a roztříštil uhlany do dvou skupin, ti ztratili svou rychlost a jezdci kolem padali k zemi jako figuríny. Jenže nikdo neslyšel pro Prusa tak charakteristický řev a smích, zdálo se být ticho. Ruská pěchota okamžitě zareagovala a než se uhlané nadáli, část z nich skosily výstřely z pušek.  
Roderichovi naskočila husí kůže. Prusko kolem sebe sekal bez slitování, zabíjel bez pohnutí jako Bůh sám, když udeřil na Sodomu a Gomoru.  
Rychle to začalo a ještě rychleji skončilo. Když stál Prusko sám kolem pobitých těl, prostě se otočil a vrátil se ke své baterii.  
Roderich polkl a obrátil se na pruského krále:  
„Vaše Veličenstvo… jaké rozkazy obdržel polní maršál Beilschmidt?“  
Fridrich Vilém III. sledoval, jak se ztělesnění pruského národa a vzteku vrací ke svým mužům.  
„Dostal jen jeden – nepřibližovat se na pět set kroků k maršálu Bonnefoyovi a Napoleonovi.“  
Roderich i Ivan, který je ještě slyšel, museli uznat, že to byl dobrý rozkaz. Rakousko si byl totiž zcela jist, že by Gilbert Francouze a Korsičana bez mrknutí zavraždil.  
  
~  
  
Liz chvíli trvalo, než našla svého koně a přijela k velitelskému stanu. Když dorazila, spatřila Jekatěrinu, jak opodál připravuje své kozáky k boji s francouzskou jízdou. Někteří byli ranění a ona jim starostlivě obvazovala rány. Usmála se a mávla na ni.  
Maďarsko běžela rovnou za Roderichem. Ten zaujatě pozoroval, jak se pruský král přátelsky baví s ruským carem. Ještěže se Ivan takhle nebavil s Gilbertem.  
„Jak to vypadá?“ pozdravila se s ním a objala ho. Roderich mávl rukou k připravující se královské gardě složené z Rusů a Prusů.  
„Povolali královské rezervy?“ zašeptala s údivem Maďarsko, „Murata opravdu nikdo nedokázal zastavit?“  
„To bude naše práce,“ usmál se na ni trpce Roderich, „pojedeš se mnou?“  
Maďarsko mu starostlivě upravila uniformu a kyrys. „Kdykoliv.“  
„Zdravím, _Vengrija_!“ přicválal k nim Ivan oblečen do kozácké uniformy. „Odkud budete útočit?“  
„Pruská slezská kavalerie vám pomůže z boku, budeme tam,“ informoval ho Roderich.  
„Neřekl bych, že budeš někdy bojovat po boku slezských Prusů, to ses přes to přenesl tak rychle?“ zažertoval Ivan, v očích ohníčky. „Na Rakušany je to ovšem dobrý plán, je vidět, že jej sestavili Prusové! Uvidíme se tam!“  
S tím křikl a kozáci, včetně Jekatěriny, mu odpověděli sborovým řevem. Roderich zrudl jako rak, ale Liz mu položila ruku na loket. „Nevšímej si ho, idiota. Nakonec za nás bude proti Muratovi rád.“  
Rakousko spolkl svou pýchu jako už tolikrát a na krátký moment ucítil nenávist vůči vrchnímu veliteli Schwarzenbergovi. Byla jeho vina, že vypadali jako neschopní hlupáci. Kdyby armádu místo něj vedl Radecký… toho měli v oblibě všichni a plány měl bezchybné.  
Zavrtěl hlavou a vyšel ke svému koni. „Máš pravdu. Pojď, vyrazíme.“  
O pár minut byly všechny jízdy připraveny a vyjely Muratovi vstříc.  
  
~  
  


Ivan zařval a vyhodil ze sedla jednoho z Francouzů. V další chvíli si vyměnil úder s kyrysníkem. Na moment se přetlačovali, ale proti Rusovi neměl šanci žádný člověk. Když mu zarazil ostří hluboko do hrdla, rozhlédl se kolem.  
Chaos. Jinak se situace popsat nedala. Prusové, Rusové, Rakušané, Maďaři, všichni se snažili zastavit Muratovu jízdu. Frontálně zaútočili Rusové s kozáky v čele. Z boku na Francouze a Sasy dotírali Prusové a zbylou část jízdy bombardovala bez ustání spojenecká artilerie.  
Ivan si otřel čelo a protočil meč v ruce. Spatřil, jak se část kozáků zuřivě snaží prorazit část jezdecké linie. Usmál se a pobídl koně.  
Jako blesk udeřil mezi Sasy, aby stihl zachránit jednoho z kozáků před koňskými kopyty. Snažil se především nepřátele polekat, aby se jejich řady rozpadly. Všichni šli z cesty destruktivnímu ruskému národu. Zakřičel, oči se mu rozzářily fialově. Vyjeli proti němu dva kyrysníci. Vytáhl do druhé ruky nůž a projel mezi nimi. Mávl oběma zbraněmi, vykryl údery a hned je protočil v ruce a rozsekl jim týly. Padli jako podťatí.  
Hned jeho zbraň zařinčela o další, tenhle Francouz byl trochu zkušenější. Chvíli trvalo, než mu zabodl nůž do boku. Vtom uslyšel cvaknutí zbraně. Instinktivně se skrčil, když spatřil polského uhlana, jak mu míří pistolí na hlavu.  
Třeskl výstřel a uhlan se zhroutil k zemi.  
„V pořádku, bratříčku?“   
Usmál se, když spatřil Jekatěrinu, jak v ruce protáčí kopí a v druhé ruce svírá pistoli, ze které se kouřilo.  
„Jako vždy, sestřičko, když bojuješ po mém boku.“  
„A co já?“ ozvalo se uraženě. Hned za tím zapraštěla rána, jak kozácké kopí prosvištělo vzduchem a srazilo dalšího nepřítele k zemi. To k nim přicválala Natalija. Rusův úsměv se rozšířil.  
„I ty jsi vždy vítaná, Natalijo.“  
Bílá Rus zamrkala, když spatřila, že jeden z jezdců se opět snaží vystřelit po Rusku.  
„To ne!“ zakřičela a vrhla se vpřed. Jako kdyby na ní uniforma neexistovala, pohybovala se jako laň, když párala Francouzům těla. Na chvíli ji naplnil vztek. Vyškubla své kopí, které se jen tak nezlomilo, z mrtvoly a vyrazila s válečným pokřikem dál.  
„Vypadá to, že budeme pokračovat,“ usmála se Jekatěrina, zahvízdala a přivolal svého koně. Vyšvihla se nahoru a připravila si kopí. „Až po tobě, Váňo.“  
Ivan se pousmál a bodl koně do slabin.  
  
~  
  
Roderich se vyškrábal na nohy, když už potřetí v tomto dni sletěl ze sedla. Povzdechl si a oprášil si ramena. Naštěstí na chvíli přestalo pršet, ale země se stejně smekala. Jeho kůň zmizel bůhvíkam.  
Rozhlédl se a rozkašlal se, jak mu prach vnikl do úst. Liz se mu ztratila v té vřavě z dohledu. Ušní bubínky mu drtily výstřely, dunění artilerií a hlavně ten řev, babylonský řev několika jazyků, které se mísily dohromady a vytvářely útrpnou kakofonii.  
Náhle uviděl část svých kyrysníků, jak padají jako mouchy. Spatřil záblesky zbraní, co se to dělo-  
Vtom pochopil.   
„To ne, Sasko!“ zakřičel a vyběhl vpřed tak akorát, aby zkřížil svou zbraň s Erichem Saským. Ten překvapeně uskočil, ve tváři měl napětí.  
„Ty jsi v bitvě?“ vykřikl a hned se musel bránit Rakušanovým úderům.   
„Nevidíš snad?“ křikl Rakousko zpět, „nech mé kyrysníky být a vzdej se!“  
„Nikdy!“ zasyčel Sas, „akorát si mě s Pruskem rozdělíte tak, jako to čeká Polsko!“  
Začali se bít a Erich pochopil, že se Rakousko změnil. Pryč byl ten aristokrat, který k boji na míle nepáchl, stál před ním národ, kterého konečně zocelily bitvy minulé.   
Jenže Sasko se nedal, byl to schopný bojovník. Chvíli se přetahovali, tančili kolem sebe, vzájemně se přeměřovali a okolní svět pro ně přestal existovat. Souboj to byl vyrovnaný, ale Rakousko měl mírně navrch.  
Vtom se ozvalo další zadunění a oba museli uskočit před dělovou koulí, která s hukotem strhla několik jezdců s sebou. Sasko využil Rakušanova zaváhání a přímo na něj skočil. Padli do bláta, začali se přetahovat o zbraně.  
„Slibuji ti, že neskončíš jako Feliks,“ dostal ze sebe přidušeně Roderich, zatímco bojovali.   
„To ti tak budu věřit!“ zařval mu Sasko do obličeje a praštil mu hlavou o zem. Svět se Rakousku rozprskl před očima, ale napnul všechny síly a pokusil se ho marně setřást. Erich mu sevřel hrdlo. Roderich se snažil dosáhnout na meč, který ležel vedle nich, ale nemohl.  
„Nech ho být!“   
Maďarsko odmrštila Sasko stranou s takovou silou, že skončil o pár metrů dál na zemi. Roderich začal lapat po dechu a chytil se za krk. Liz se mezitím s křikem vrhla jako Amazonka na Rakušanova německého bratříčka.  
Roderich vstal a spatřil, jak Maďarsko zuřivě zatlačuje Sasko dál, a ten schytává jednu ránu za druhou. Vyšel za ní.  
Náhle spatřil několik kovových záblesků, které mířily přímo na Elizavétu.  
„Liz!“ vykřikl a strhl ji na stranu. Kolem nich proletěla několik ostří a zabodla se do země. Rakousko vzhlédl.  
„To snad není pravda,“ neodpustil si. Přiběhli k nim totiž Feliciano a Romano.  
„Jsi v pořádku, Sasko?“ zeptal se Feliciano raněného Němce, který kývl, zatímco Romano si připravil meč.  
„Veneziano,“ vydechla zmateně Liz, „proč bojuješ na Napoleonově straně?“  
„Do toho vám nic není!“ prskl Romano a mávl rukou. Ta ostří měl přivázané na průhledném vlasci a teď s nimi trhnul zpět.  
„Pozor!“ zakřičel Rakousko a strhl Maďarsko stranou. Uhnuli, ale Italové vyrazili vpřed. Romano roztočil své nože na vlasci a donutil Maďarsko k ústupu. Rakousko střetl svůj meč s Felicianem, který měl v očích bolest.  
„Francis zabil Hanse, Feliciano!“ zakřičel Rakousko, „proč to děláš?“  
„Můj lid si to přeje!“ zašeptal Veneziano, „jen s Napoleonem jsme dost silní proti tobě!“  
Z jeho hlasu ovšem mohl Roderich slyšet, jak moc u těch slov Feliciano trpí. Jaké vypětí ho muselo stát to, vidět se s Francií každý den, donucen bojovat na jeho straně?  
Maďarsko mistrně uhýbala Romanovým svištícím nožům, zatímco Sasko vyrazil na Rakousko. Ten musel vytasit nůž. Jak se na něj vrhli oba dva, okamžitě musel začít ustupovat.  
„Nemusíte se mnou bojovat! Tuhle válku nemůžete vyhrát, vzdejte se!“  
„Tobě nikdy!“ zařval Romano, ale v tu chvíli ho Maďarsko odzbrojila o jeho nože. Zařvala a vrhla se na něj se zeleně zářící zbraní. Rakousko měl ovšem potíže. V nestřeženou chvíli mu Sasko zarazil meč do nohy. Vykřikl a padl na jedno koleno.  
„Zlepšil ses, ale pořád jsi slabý,“ zavrčel Erich. Rakousko koutkem oka spatřil ledovou zář.  
„Nepotřebuji být tak silný…“ vydechl, „mám spojence.“  
Bojiště se náhle ochladilo, jak se přiřítil Rusko, a Feliciano doslova odletěl dozadu, jak do něj Ivan vrazil. Než se Sasko vzpamatoval, Ivan na něj vyrazil a zlomil jeho meč. Erich stačil jen uskočit, ale pak dostal takovou ránu do hlavy, že padl jako podťatý.  
„Němče!“ křikl Lovino a rychle uskočil před Liz dozadu. V boji s meči proti ní neměl sebemenší šanci. Zaklel a vrhl několik nožů směrem na Rusko. Ten neuhnul dostatečně rychle a jeden z nich se zasekl v jeho předloktí. Zavrčel, beze všeho si zbraň vytrhl z rány a vrhl ji zpátky na jejího majitele.  
Romano to ovšem s noži uměl, takže jej chytil ve vzduchu právě včas, aby odrazil Lizin útok. Jenže to už Rusko vyrazil vpřed, aby mu oplatil zranění. Feliciano se zdvihl ze země a pokusil se Rusko strhnout stranou, ale neměl šanci, Ivan byl prostě příliš těžký. Začali šermovat, italské šermířské umění nebylo radno podceňovat, ale oba Italové začali prohrávat.  
Kolem nich mezitím zuřila bitva a Rakousko se pokoušel bez úspěchu udržet na nohou. Sasko mu meč zabodl do lýtka skrz na skrz. Vytáhl pistoli a pokusil se ji namířit na Lovina.  
Jen tak tak se vyhnul výstřelu, který mířil přímo na něj, a poděšeně vzhlédl.  
„Co kdybys nechal mé spojence na pokoji, Rusáku?“  
Kus dál od nich stál v celé své hrdé kráse Feliks Łukasiewicz v husarské generálské uniformě. Rudá a bílá na něm zářily jako královské barvy. S mírným úšklebkem v ruce svíral kouřící pistoli, v druhé měl polskou šavli celou od krve.  
Ivan okamžitě zapomněl, že Feliciano existuje, a zkřivil obličej v křečovitém úsměvu.  
_„Polša.“_  
Polsko nehnul ani brvou, v tváři chladný hněv. Romano mezitím padl k zemi, jak ho Liz odzbrojila a nakopla. Feliciano odskočil za ním, Ericha vzít nemohl, protože ten ležel mezi Ruskem a Rakouskem.  
„A co kdybyste se třeba všichni sebrali a vrátili se do těch prdelí, ze kterých jste přišli!“ křikl Polsko na tři koaliční spojence.   
„Jak to mluvíš o Petrohradu, _Polša_? Myslel jsem, že sis pobyt u mě užil,“ zašeptal Ivan a připravil si meč. Feliksova tvář se proměnila plamenným hněvem.  
„To tak, ty svině!“ zařval a vyběhl přímo na něj. Rusko zareagoval rychle a zkřížil s ním zbraň. Jenže Polsko už měl plné zuby toho, co s ním jeho „dobyvatelé“ dělali. S řevem odvrátil několik Rusových úderů a sám nakopl Ivana tak, že ten se zlomil v pase. Mávl mečem na jeho hlavu, ale Ivan úder zarazil svým vlastním. Chvíli se přetlačovali. Pak Polsko vytáhl pistoli a vystřelil.  
„Rusko!“ křikl Rakousko.  
Kulka Ivanovu hlavu minula jen o pár milimetrů, doslova mu ovšem explodoval pravý ušní bubínek. Vykřikl, ale Polsko ho od sebe odstrčil a udělal pár kroků dozadu.  
Maďarsko do boje nezasáhla, pouze si připravila vlastní pistoli.  
„Dejte nám Ericha,“ zašeptal Polsko směrem k Rakousku, zatímco Rusko si svíral ucho a tiše vrčel bolestí.  
„Ne,“ odvětil prostě Roderich, když se konečně vyškrábal na vratké nohy. „Raději odejděte.“  
Polsko na něj chvíli hleděl a koutkem oka kontroloval Rusa i Maďarku. Pak si odplivl směrem k Rusku a otočil se.  
Muratova jízda ustupovala. Feliksovi se ve tváři objevila bolest. Tušil, že Napoleon tuhle bitvu nevyhraje. Vzdát se ovšem nehodlal. To raději na saských polích zemře.  
Kývl na oba Italy a všichni tři se vypařili. Liz okamžitě vysprintovala k Roderichovi, který opět klesl na jedno koleno.  
„Jsi v pořádku?“  
„V rámci možností,“ vydechl Rakousko a pohlédl na Rusko, kterému tekla krev z ucha. Ivan měl ve tváři čirou nenávist mířenou na Poláka.  
Erich vedle nich ležel stále v bezvědomí.  
„Měli bychom se vrátit,“ začal Roderich a pomalu se zvedl, Liz ho musela podpírat. Rusko se vyškrábal na nohy po pár vteřinách a přehodil si bezvědomého Sasa přes rameno.  
„Bereš ho do zajetí? Stejně si ho od vás vyžádáme,“ odvážil se Roderich křiknout na Ivana, aby ho vůbec slyšel.  
„Tak za to alespoň zaplaťte,“ zavrčel Rusko a namáhavě vyšel ke svému koni.  
Úkol byl splněn, Napoleon ustupoval a den se chýlil ke konci.  
  
~  
  
Noc pohltila oba tábory, jak se bojující strany stáhly, aby nasbíraly síly. První den skončil dobře spíše pro koalici, která Napoleona pomalu, ale jistě obkličovala, dokonce i Blücher zvítězil nad Neyem, a to bylo velké vítězství. Jediné okénko, které si nechali otevřené, bylo místo pro Švédy, kteří měli brzy dorazit.  
Francouzi a jejich spojenci se ovšem bili tvrdě, několikrát za den se velitelé koalice obávali porážky a jen tak tak dokázali vývoj zvrátit. Roderich raději nehodlal počítat ztráty, jak ležel z obvázaným lýtkem na svém polním lůžku a napůl otupěle naslouchal hlasům umírajících, které zaplnily bojiště. Vzpomínal přitom na všechny ty bitvy, na strach z Napoleona, na všechno utrpení, které se prohnalo Evropou, která mohla žít v míru, kdyby si jedna pitomá země uměla hlídat své poddané!  
Věděl, že ostatní jsou na poradě a na večeři, ale on potřeboval svůj klid. Noha ho bolela a cítil se podivně prázdný. Pak si ale na něco vzpomněl.  
Vstal a dokulhal se ke svým věcem. Když spatřil to cestovní pouzdro, usmál se a v očích se mu objevila něha.  
Potřeboval klid, který mu nemohlo dopřát nic pozemského.  
…  
O pár minut později se okolím Rakušanova stanu rozlehly housle a přehlušily sténání raněných a umírajících. Všichni, kteří procházeli kolem, se zastavili a naslouchali.  
Jen na chvíli zapomněli, že vedle nich se mísila s bahnem krev národů.  
~  
Když ji přinesli dalšího muže, Šárka si ani nestihla otřít zpocené čelo. Ruce měla po lokty potřísněné krví. Tenhle voják měl rozseknutý bok, a jak se udržel naživu, to Šárka neměla ponětí.  
„Klid, my už se o tebe postaráme,“ usmála se na něj a rozhlédla se po lazaretu, který začal být pomalu přeplněný. Potřebovala další obvazy, ale ostatní lékaři a pomocníci měli plné ruce práce. Rychle sáhla do posledních zásob.  
„Odkud jsi?“ mluvila na raněného mladíka, aby ho udržela při vědomí. Zkusila to nejdříve německy.  
„Ze… Znojma.“  
Šárka se usmála a přešla do češtiny. „Tam je poslední dobou hezky, že? Pozdní vinobraní je na Moravě vždy krásné.“ S tím mu opatrně rozřízla kabát a košili. Neměla nejmenší tušení, jak ho z toho dostane.  
Muž ze sebe dostal úsměv, ale byla to spíše bolestná grimasa.  
„A-ano. To ano.“  
„Dobře, brzy se tam vrátíš, ale teď už tolik nemluv, ano? Budu ti muset očistit ránu,“ utišila ho Šárka a sáhla pro pálenku. Ta rána byla zablácená a docela hluboká. Věděla, že bude riskovat šok, ale neměla nic jiného pro desinfekci. Většinu svých bylinek už použila snad na stovku mužů, která jí dnes přošla pod rukama.  
Dala mu do úst kousek kůže a přidržela ho na stole. „Tohle bude bolet.“  
Když mu nalila alkohol do rány, muž se vzepjal a zařval bolestí.   
_„Já vím, já vím, musíš vydržet!“_ Pomyslela si bolestivě a přetřela mu co nejčistším hadrem postižené místo. Zasupěla, jen stěží ho udržela na místě.  
_„Potřebuju pak další obvazy.“_  
Vtom muže přidržely na stole i jiné ruce, dívčí. Šárka překvapeně vzhlédla.  
Maďarsko na ni hleděla a železným stiskem držela muže v klidu. „Jako bych tu nebyla.“  
„Ani bych tě tu nečekala,“ procedila mezi zuby Česko a začala muži ránu obvazovat. Ten stále sténal.  
„To víš, některé ženské se sice biji jako banda tupých chlapů někde na poli, ale alespoň mají tu soudnost se ukázat u raněných.“  
Vtom muž ztratil vědomí. „Sakra,“ zaklela Šárka, rychle ránu dofačovala a propleskla muže po tváři. Když nereagoval, nahmatala tep. Žil, ale nešlo ho probudit.  
„Do háje,“ povzdechla si a přivolala své síly. Červená a bílá rozzářily její ruce a vdechly muži barvu do tváří. Jeho oční víčka se zachvěla.  
„Neměla bys své síly používat tolik,“ napomenula ji Maďarsko. Šárka byla totiž úplně bledá a mírně se třásla. „Kolik si jich takhle zachránila?“  
„Desítky. Někdo to dělat musí.“  
Maďarsko sáhla do brašny a vytáhla několik ruliček obvazů. „Vzala jsem je od nás z lazaretu, máme jich víc.“  
Šárka na ni pohlédla a vyrazila ze sebe obdivný úšklebek. „Díky.“  
„Nemáš zač. Musím už jít.“ Položila je na stůl a vydala se ven.  
Když prošla kolem vchodu, spatřila na několika kárách mrtvoly těch, kterým už ani Čechy pomoci nemohla.

**Enhet**  
_17\. října 1813 – Druhý den bitvy  
  
_  
Když ráno Rakousko vstal, noha se mu téměř zhojila. Byl si jist, že tomu pomohly ty housle, jinak by v noci neusnul. Zkusmo vzal do ruky meč a provedl několik rychlých úderů. Fungovalo to, byl tak rychlý, jak jen mohl být.  
Pohlédl na svůj poškrábaný a zašpiněný kyrys. Dnes si ho vezme naposled, pak by mu jistě překážel. Tušil, že Švédové dnes posílí jejich řady a společně se jim snad podaří Napoleona přinutit, aby se vzdal, nebo alespoň stáhl. Po dnešku se vše rozhodne.  
Teprve když se převlékl, došlo mu, že Liz vedle něj nepřespala. Zastyděl se, že si to neuvědomil dříve a vydal se k nejbližšímu stanovišti jejích husarů. Když se tam ovšem vyptal, zjistil, že o ní nikdo neví.  
Povzdechl si a vydal se k velitelskému stanu, stejně na ni musel dříve či později narazit.  
Když dorazil, vrchní velitelé již zkoumali, jak se po včerejšku změnilo bojiště. Napoleon se stále více ocital v kleštích.  
„Co noha, _Avstrija_?“ zeptal se jej místo pozdravu Rusko, jehož ucho neznačilo žádné známky zranění.  
„V pořádku. Co ty, Rusko, slyšíš mě dobře poté, co ti Polsko málem vystřelil mozek z hlavy?“  
„Jako nikdy dříve,“ usmál se chladně Ivan. Rakouský císař věnoval Roderichovi zvednuté obočí, ale on jen sklopil zrak k mapám. Car Alexandr jej pozoroval s mírně přimhouřenýma očima.  
„Jsi stále drzejší a drzejší, buď opatrný, Roderichu,“ zašeptal mu císař poté, co si Rakousko stoupl k němu.  
„Snad se nezlobíte?“  
František I. Rakouský jakožto i František II. poslední císař římský se pousmál.  
„Ne, jen mám trochu obavy o tvé zdraví. Není nic, co by Metternich diplomaticky neopravil, ani jakkoliv drzé chování.“  
„Dám na sebe pozor, slibuji.“  
„To ty vždy.“  
Roderich si náhle uvědomil něco velice vtipného. Když stáli všichni zde a vůbec… když se spolu bavili velitelé a vojáci z různých zemí… mluvili spolu někdy německy, ale hlavně francouzsky.  
Ta ironie.  
Než mohli pokračovat v rozmluvě, přiřítil se do stanu posel.  
„Vaše Veličenstva,“ dostal ze sebe, jak se zadýchal, „Švédové dorazili, Švédové jsou tady!“  
Všichni okamžitě vyšli ven a pohlédli směrem k severovýchodu.  
Ano.   
Švédové.  
Když Ivan s Roderichem viděli tu armádu, která se jim valí na pomoc, nemohli, než se na sebe usmát. Teď mělo být zase všechno o něco jednodušší. A druhá část ruské armády měla dorazit hned pár hodin po nich, jak říkali poslové.  
„My ho opravdu porazíme, že?“ prohodil Roderich. Nikdo mu nevěnoval udivené pohledy. Byla to jednoduchá otázka a kolik krve vlila do žil! Přes patnáct let válek se nyní chýlilo ke konci.  
Když k nim přiběhla Elizavéta, v očích měla ohníčky.  
„Slyšela jsem to! Konečně!“  
A když pak spatřili v čele armády, která začala rozvíjet své linie, jednoho vysokého Švéda s červenokabátníkem po boku, museli se všichni usmát.  
„Kde jsi byla?“ zeptal se Roderich tiše.  
„V pruském táboře.“  
Rakousko na ni pohlédl v šoku. „Byla jsi za Pruskem?“  
Liz kývla. „Ano, ale nenašla jsem ho. Zřejmě se mnou mluvit nechtěl. Tak jsem zůstala s pruskými husary z Zietenova pluku. Zajímavá cháska.“  
Rakousko se zatvářil mírně ublíženě. Liz si toho samozřejmě všimla a políbila ho na tvář. „Chtěla jsem jen vědět, jak na tom je. Nezlob se, nesluší ti to.“  
Roderich věděl, že by mu Liz nikdy nedovolila, aby jí něco zakázal, ale stejně ho mrzelo, že mu o tom alespoň neřekla dopředu. Ačkoliv to už mnohokrát a mnohokrát zavrhoval, stále ho v srdci dráždily pochyby o tom, koho Maďarsko vlastně miluje. Jeho… nebo toho pruského albína?  
  
~  
  
Když o pár hodin později dorazili i Rusové, byla morálka v táboře spojenců úplně jiná než po včerejších bitvách. Šířila se naděje a radost.   
Kruh kolem Napoleona se uzavřel.  
A přesto boje neustaly. Nejtvrdší byly na ruské a polské straně. Nebylo nepřátel, kteří by se nenáviděli tak, jako Rusové a Poláci! Ivan byl po většinu dne na bojišti a pod jeho rukama vykrvácelo více polských snílků o vlastním státě, než by se kdokoliv pokoušel odhadovat. A přesto se Poláci nevzdávali.  
Co utichlo, byly artilerie na obou stranách. Vojáci tak mohli lépe slyšet vlastní křik. A zbylí koaliční národové spolu mohli na pozdním obědě lépe rozmlouvat.  
„Budu tu jen krátce,“ začala Liz, když se posadila se do trávy dál od spojeneckých táborů. „Naši husaři se chtějí připojit k Benningsenovi, alespoň na chvíli.“  
„Pojedu s tebou,“ řekl jí okamžitě Roderich a Maďarsko se usmála.   
„Nikam už ti neuteču, jestli se bojíš tohohle.“  
„Nechcete si manželské starosti vyřešit později?“ přerušil je Arthur, sedl si taktéž do trávy a sáhl do své brašny. „Něco jsem vám, spojenci, přinesl.“  
Tím si získal pozornost všech tří (Rusko byl v boji), což mu mimořádně lichotilo. Ušklíbl se a vytáhl čtyři malé plátěné pytlíčky.  
„Černý čaj a skořice k pití společně se zázvorovými sušenkami,“ s tím je dramaticky rozvázal, „a rýže. Vše dovezené z Indie. Postaral jsem se, aby vše vydrželo čerstvé.“  
„I na tohle používáš svou magii?“ postrčil si Švédsko brýle výš. „Jsme samozřejmě poctěni, že sis kvůli nám dělal tu starost.“  
Nikdo si nebyl jistý, jestli Berwald mluvil ironicky, či ne.  
„Co bych pro vás neudělal, že?“ odvětil sladce Anglie, zatímco Švédsko vytahoval vepřovou pečeni na pepři, kterou ještě teplou táhl z tábora. Liz vytáhla vojenské ešusy a příbor a Rakousko to nejlepší víno z alpských svahů, které si s sebou vzal.  
Liz, která poté jídlo rozdělila, si celou dobu připadala mírně provinile, že opustila své muže, ale nakonec uznala, že si potřebuje na chvíli odpočinout. Celou noc propovídala s pruskými husary, obzvlášť ji potěšily vtipy, které si navzájem vyprávěli, ne nepodobné těm, které si vykládala s Gilbertem.  
Rýže byla mírně nasládlá, kontinentální národové nebyli na takovou stravu příliš zvyklí. Anglie si mezitím pochutnával na jídle, které bylo v podstatě jeho denním chlebem, a byl na něj právem pyšný. Oběd se nesl spíše v tichu, všichni měli o čem přemýšlet. Teď, když bylo jasné, že Napoleona opravdu porazí, začal každý přemýšlet o praktických věcech. Co bude s Polskem? Dokáží Britové zastavit ruskou expanzi? Jak moc změní myšlenky Francouzské revoluce Evropu? Otázek bylo opravdu hodně a budoucnost nejistá a národové u teď přemýšleli o nových konfliktech s těmi, kteří byli dnes jejich spojenci.  
První to ticho přerušil Anglie.  
„Co vlastně říkají Maďaři na Napoleonův boj proti imperialistickým Rakušanům?“ zeptal se „bezelstně“ Elizavéty, která jen zvedla obočí.  
„To nevím, žádné připomínky jsem neslyšela.“  
„Opravdu, _Elizabeth_? To je poněkud překvapivé.“   
„Proč mi říkáš _Elizabeth_? Já ti také neříkám _Artúr_.“  
„Protože si můžu dělat, co chci,“ zašklebil se Británie jako malé dítě, nos měl mírně zvednutý nahoru.  
Berwald si vyměnil pohled s Roderichem, který jen zvedl oči v sloup.  
„Anglie?“ zeptal se a zvedl svůj šálek čaje. Británie na něj pohlédl s jedním zdviženým obočím.  
„Drž hubu,“ pousmál se Rakousko a připil mu na zdraví.  
Švédsko začínal mít pocit, že se za těch pár let změnilo snad úplně všechno. „Chytáš morésy Pruska,“ upozornil Rakušana, zatímco Liz se smála do svého hrnečku.  
„Neříkej, že jsi to nechtěl říct také?“ opáčil aristokrat a Berwald raději neřekl nic. Británie si ovšem tu urážku nenechal líbit.  
„Řekl bys i tohle Gilbertovi do očí?“ poušklíbl se a taktéž Rakousku připil na zdraví. „Můžeš být rád, že jsem tady, bez britské pomoci byste dnes všichni mluvili francouzsky.“  
„To mluvíme stejně,“ podotkla Liz a zavrtěla hlavou. „Tuhle zásluhu bys měl hlavně nechat Rusku.“ S tím vstala. „Už půjdu, myslím, že vás tři poslouchat nemusím.“  
„Elizavéto-“ začal Rakousko, ale Maďarsko mu jemně stiskla ruku.  
„Myslím, že budu někde s Jekatěrinou. Slíbila, že mi zblízka ukáže, jak se bijí kozáci. – Děkuji Arthure, to jídlo bylo vskutku výborné.“  
S tím ostatním zamávala a odběhla směrem k táboru. Už zdáli mohli vidět, jak se ve vesnicích bijí především Rusové a Prusové s Francouzi a Poláky. Napoleon se ovšem pomalu a jistě stahoval stále hlouběji do samotného Lipska.  
„Je to velice temperamentní žena,“ začal Arthur, když se Maďarsko dostatečně vzdálila. „Nechápu, jak s ní můžeš držet krok.“  
„To je tajemství vztahů, Anglie,“ napil se Rakousko vína. „Tomu bys nerozuměl.“  
Berwald poslouchal všechny jejich výměny mlčky, ale tentokrát už si neodpustil povzdech.  
„Něco se ti nelíbí, Švédsko?“ zeptal se Arthur.  
„Ne, jen jsem si zkusil představit, jak to bude vypadat na mírové konferenci. Ve Vídni, nemýlím-li se?“ otočil se Rodericha. Ten kývl.  
„Všichni se tam pozabíjíme, tím jsem si jist. Obzvlášť Prusko a Francie,“ pokračoval Švédsko, ale Anglie jej přerušil.  
„Když už jsme u Pruska! Můžete mi někdo vysvětlit celou tu záležitost se Svatou říší římskou?“  
Roderich málem praskl skleničku, kterou držel v ruce. Pak odložil brýle a promnul si kořen nosu. „Snažíš se nás jen bezúčelně naštvat, Arthure?“  
„Tentokrát ne. Opravdu totiž nechápu, jak mohla Hansova smrt vás všechny tolik zasáhnout.“  
„Byl to náš bratr.“ Roderichův hlas získal náznak vzteku.  
„Bratr, kterého jste v podstatě zabili svými rozbroji,“ pokračoval Arthur, ale ihned umlkl, když spatřil Rakušanův výraz.  
Roderich se zhluboka nadechl. Ještě nikdy nepocítil takovou touhu praštit nějakého svého spojence, a to bylo co říct vzhledem k tomu, že bojoval po boku tolika svých německých bratří.  
„Co bys dělal, kdyby ti teď zemřel Skotsko?“ vstal a začal sbírat své věci, „co ty o tom můžeš vědět, Arthure? Pořád se nám směješ zpoza La Manche nebo si stěžuješ, když se u nás něco pokazí, ale že by ses alespoň náznakem pokoušel nám rozumět?“  
„Vždy, když se o to pokouším, rozbolí mě z vás hlava. Ano, chápu, že Hans byl váš bratr a že Prusko je labilní idiot, pokud jde o jeho příbuzné, ale absolutně nechápu, proč by to mělo zasáhnout i tebe, když pro tebe Hans byl spíše jen věc na hraní?“  
Rakousko měl co dělat, aby nesáhl pro zbraň. Okamžitě pochopil, že se ho Arthur snaží jen naštvat, protože mu celá situace neskutečně leze na nervy, ale tohle bylo příliš i na něj. Vyšel k ještě sedícímu Britovi a postavil se nad něj v celé své výšce. Když promluvil, svá slova odsekával:  
„Tohle. Už. Nikdy. Neříkej.“  
S tím se sebral a odešel.  
Švédsko si povzdechl podruhé a napil se vína. Pohlédl přitom na Británii.   
„Mně nenaštveš, Arthure. Strávil jsem velkou část svého života s Dánskem.“  
„Proto si s tebou tak rád povídám, Berwalde,“ usmál se Arthur a napil se též.  
  
~  
  
Jakmile Rakousko zmizel zbylým dvěma národům z dohledu, opřel se jednou rukou o strom a roztřeseně vydechl. Opět si musel sundat brýle, protože se mu do očí draly slzy.  
Arthur měl tu nechutnou schopnost mluvit pravdu. Hanse zabili výlučně svými akcemi. Třicetiletá válka, válka o rakouské dědictví, sedmiletá válka a další, stovky dalších válek a bitev, které rozhádaly německé státečky, postavily je v říši proti sobě… Napoleon pouze stiskl spoušť. Nebo spíše vedl Francisův kord podle toho, co Roderich pochopil o Hansově smrti.  
Nadechl se a pokoušel se uklidnit. Hans byl jeho bratr, Hans s ním strávil tolik času, na to, že to byl Svatá říše římská, byl velice milý, když ho člověk poznal blíže.   
Když si vzpomněl, jak často ho Hans prosil, když byl nemocný, aby mu Rakousko hrál na housle či klavír…  
Několik slz skapalo do trávy, ale Rakousko si rychle otřel tvář a vzchopil se.  
Měl bitvu, co musel vybojovat. Zítra… zítra vyhrají.  
  


**Unity**  
_18\. října 1813 – Třetí den bitvy  
  
_  
Pokud v ten den existovalo peklo na zemi, jmenovalo se Probstheida. Malá vesnička, která spojencům stála v cestě k Napoleonovi, musela padnout, tak zněl rozkaz pruského krále a ruského cara. A byli to právě Prusové a Rusové, kteří bojovali bok po boku. Rusové krváceli předchozí den proti Polákům, dnes byli na řadě Němci proti Francouzům.  
Napoleon věděl, že tady ustoupit nesmí, pokud chtěl mít ještě alespoň nějakou šanci na zázrak. Docházela mu ovšem munice.  
Ivan se rychle skryl za jedním z domů, když se ulice proměnila ve spršku zeminy, kamení a zdiva. Francouzské artilerie pálily bez ustání v zoufalé snaze zadržet Prusy a Rusy co nejdéle.  
A dařilo se jim to. Muži padali pod přesnými děly.   
_„блядь!“_ zaklel Rusko, tak necharakteristicky pro něj, když zeď vedle něj doslova explodovala. Jen stěží se udržel na nohou.  
Rusko se zhluboka nadechl a vykoukl do uličky. Poláci, kteří cestu zablokovali na barikádách, po něm okamžitě vystřelili, věděli, co je zač. Připravil si meč a pohlédl na zborcenou zeď.   
Usmál se.  
Poláci stříleli dál na Ivanovy muže na protějším konci uličky. Co je ovšem nenapadlo, bylo pohlédnout na střechu.  
Rusko skočil mezi ně. Než ho zaregistrovali, stihl probodnout dva muže. Než se otočili s bodáky, srazil tři z nich k zemi. Než vytasili meče, usekl jednomu z nich hlavu. A než někteří z nich sáhli po pistoli, odhodil čtyři z nich do protější zdi.  
Když se zastavil a jeho muži vyrazili za ním, ucítil prudkou bolest a málem klesl k zemi. Nejenže si tím skokem namohl kotník, ale uviděl, že má v pravém stehně zabodnutý ulomený bodák. Někdo z Poláků ho musel zasáhnout.  
Zavrčel a klesl na jedno koleno.  
„Pane!“ přiběhl k němu jeden z kozáků. „Máme vás odvést na ošetřovnu?“  
Rusko se několikrát nadechl, a pak si rychle vytrhl bodák z nohy. Přidušeně vykřikl a pevně si ránu stiskl. Pak zvedl hlavu na velitele. „Pokračujte dál, jsem hned za vámi.“  
Kozáci moc dobře věděli, že je lépe se s Ruskem nedohadovat, takže s bojovým pokřikem vyrazili dál. Ivan se usmál a sáhl pro obvazy. Ani on nebyl nezranitelný, naštěstí stačilo chvíli vyčkat a krvácení se mu mělo samo zastavit.  
Co nejpevněji si ránu obvázal a přidržel si obvaz mezi zuby. Nožem odřízl kus látky a nakonec vše zavázal. To by mělo pro zbytek dne stačit.  
Pomalu vstal a zkusmo se zhoupl na nohách. Pravá noha mu sice pulzovala, ale co mohl nadělat. Neumře na to, infekci dostat nemohl a noha mu odumřít také nemohla.  
Povzdechl si, znovu uchopil meč, ale pak uslyšel řev svých mužů.  
Rychle vyběhl za nimi a spatřil, jak na ně najíždí skupinka polských kyrysníků. Nemohli jim uhnout, rozdrtí je kopyta koní!  
„Ne!“ vykřikl a přivolal své síly.  
Nebylo třeba.  
Vyšlehlo několik rudých záblesků a koně v panice zaržáli. Mezi kozáky a kyrysníky se mihla modrá uniforma.  
_„Prusija!“_  
Gilbert vyběhl vpřed, uchopil uzdu předního kyrysníka, zhoupl se a doslova vykopl muže ze sedla. Ten vyletěl do strany a strhl s sebou druhého. Prusko vytáhl pistoli a střelil po koni nejbližšího jezdce. Ubohé zvíře skončilo s kulkou v lebce. Gilbert se nezastavil a hodil prázdnou pistoli po dalším jezdci, toho zasáhl do hlavy takovou rychlostí, až se ozvalo zapraskání. Vmžiku ztělesnění války protočilo v ruce nůž a vrhlo ho po posledním jezdci, který padl jako podťatý, zatímco kůň uháněl dál.  
Prusko v tu chvíli seskočil z nepřátelského koně a v tu ránu byl pryč.  
_„Prusija!“_ zvolal Ivan a snad poprvé, co ho kdy v životě viděl, k němu necítil ani špetku nenávisti či opovržení.  
„Žijeme to v podivné době,“ zašeptal si pro sebe, zatímco kozáci překvapeně zírali na místo, kde ještě před chvíli stál pruský národ.  
Vtom kolem nich začaly práskat další rány, jak Francouzi pálili dál, dál, zoufalí z nepřátelské přesily.  
„Musíme co nejrychleji dobýt dělostřelecká stanoviště!“ křikl Ivan a připravil si meč. „Za mnou!“  
Ani náhodou se nechtěl nechat zahanbit Pruskem. Viděl však jeho pohled, aniž by na něj Gilbert sám pohlédl.  
Poprvé, poprvé v životě z něj dostal trochu strach.  
  
~  
  
Z kopce, který měl být později přejmenován na „Vrcholek monarchů“, shlíželi tři vládcové na bitvu v Probstheidě. Jejich zraky spočinuly také na francouzské artilerii, kterou mohl z dáli vidět. Ta kosila jejich muže po stovkách.  
Koalice ovšem neustupovala. Teď už se ustoupit nedalo, vítězství měli na dosah ruky.  
Rusové a Prusové střídavě najížděli na vesnici, která musela padnout, pokud se chtěli pohnout dál. Střídavě ustupovali s velkými ztrátami, zatímco jejich král a car vše sledovali s chmurami v obličeji. Věděli, že nakonec zvítězí, ale to bude znamenat, že všichni ti mrtví museli zemřít zbytečně.  
Proč se Napoleon konečně nevzdá? Proč museli být Francouzi tak strašlivě tvrdohlaví?  
„Bojují jako zvířata. Jako mužové, co nemají co ztratit,“ prohodil car Alexandr. Fridrich Vilém III. přikývl.  
„Bojím se, že oni opravdu nemají co ztratit.“  
„Proti takovým nepřátelům se bojuje nejhůře. My Rusové to můžeme potvrdit, máme přece jen zkušenosti s vámi,“ podotkl car a vyměnili si s králem úsměvy.  
Bitva ovšem plynula dál. Rakouský císař mezitím přemýšlel, kde je vlastně Roderich. Měl za to, že se Rakousko připojil k bojům v Paunsdorfu, kde měly být boje také těžké. Věděl, že se Rakousko dostane ze všech problémů, ale stejně o něj měl trochu strach, jako každý den v téhle proklaté bitvě. Doslechl se, jak první den Rakousko hrál na své housle a trochu litoval, že ho nepoprosil, aby zahrál i jemu. Měl potíže se spaním.  
Odehnal ty myšlenky. V bitvě na ně nebylo místo.  
Opět pohlédli na vývoj na bojišti. Ačkoliv ruští vojáci konečně, konečně, vytlačili Francouze z vesnice, Napoleon odpověděl dalším tvrdým bombardováním francouzskými děly. Spojenci se nechtěli nechat zahanbit, tak stříleli též a na pár minut jednotlivé armády ostřelovaly nepřítele. Rány práskaly a země se chvěla i na tom kopci, kde stály pomazané hlavy, zachránci křesťanské Evropy.  
Když už se zdálo, že ruská pěchota úspěšně zdolá vesnici, spatřili vládcové to, co by nečekali.  
Císařská garda. Napoleonovi elitní muži a v jejich čele…  
„To je…“ vydechl nevěřícně rakouský císař.  
Napoleon sám. Napoleon na svém koni sám vedl útok Francouzů. Cíl byl jasný, získat vesnici zpět. Císař a dobyvatel Evropy dal pokyn.  
Řev francouzských vojáků opět přehlušil artilerie. Ti muži svého vůdce milovali, uctívali ho jako Boha a jako zachránce jejich země a celého světa. Byli ochotni pro něj vmžiku zemřít.  
Rusové to vzápětí měli poznat na vlastní kůži.  
Vrchní velitel Schwarzenberg to celé pozoroval společně s monarchy.  
„Vaše Jasnosti, možná bude lepší uvolnit pro tuto vesnici carskou gardu.“  
Car po krátkém rozmyšlení zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Však oni se budou muset stáhnout. Vyčerpáme Napoleona, až nebude mít čím střílet.“  
Vrchní velitel si nedovolil povzdech, ale věděl, že než se tak stane, zemřou další odvážní mužové.  
A že jich už v téhle bitvě padlo!  
  
~  
  
Arthur se rychle skrčil a odvrátil, když před ním vybuchla sprška hlíny.   
„Palte dál, nesmí se dostat k Prusům!“ zařval velitel baterií a Anglie si přidržel klobouk. Nečekal, že na ně Francouzi dostřelí, ale stáhnout se nemohli. Chránila je malá pruská brigáda, která stála mezi nimi a vesnicí Paunsdorf.  
Ač se spojenci snažili, seč mohli, vesnici dobyli jen nakrátko. Francouzi Rakušany se vší vervou opět zatlačili zpět a nejen to. Část francouzské jízdy teď přímo ohrožovala britské baterie.  
Arthur pohlédl na svůj meč. Doufal, že na něj nebude muset ani sáhnout, ale zdálo se, že Fortuna s ním měla jiné plány. Zvedl zrak opět k vesnici.  
Ta se náhle prudce otřásla, ale to nestříleli Britové. Ne, tohle byli Švédi a jejich mocná děla. Jenže ani ta děla, která rozechvívala kosti všech přítomných mužů, nebyla s to prorazit pevné kamenné zdi domů vesničky Paunsdorf.  
Náhle k Arthurovi přiběhli Švédsko a Rakousko, oba zakrvácení a zpocení.  
„Co myslíš?“ křikl Roderich na Británii, jako kdyby se včera nic nestalo. Arthur si odfrkl.  
„Jestli to takhle půjde dál, umažou mi ti žábožrouti uniformu.“  
Švédsko se pousmál a přimhouřil oči. Když kus od nich vyletěl do vzduchu další kus země, všichni se instinktivně přikrčili.  
„Tohle je peklo,“ zavrčel Británie a přehodil si meč z ruky do ruky. „Zdá se, že se do něj zapojím.“  
„Co kdybychom uskutečnili ten plán, na kterém jsme se ráno dohodli? Jistě jsi nadšený,“ popíchl jej Rakousko a jako první běžel pro svého koně, Švédsko hned za ním. Anglie si povzdechl a vyběhl za nimi.  
„Pitomí Evropani.“  
Všichni tři obloukem objeli bojiště. Museli najít vhodné místo pro úder na francouzské baterie na tomto křídle. Jen oni tři a trocha chaosu, který mohli mezi Francouze vnést.   
Pečlivě obhlédli francouzské stanoviště, které viděli už zdáli. Chránila jej ovšem malá skupinka granátníků a část polských uhlanů. Zřejmě očekávali, že by se zde někteří národové mohli objevit.  
„Švédsko a já pojedeme napřímo a ty zaútočíš ze strany?“ zeptal se Roderich, který se kupodivu chopil vedení a k ještě většímu podivu nikdo z přítomných neprotestoval.  
„Ano. Támhle z toho lesíka bych mohl udeřit. Dejte mi tak minutu, a pak vyražte!“ křikl Arthur a pobídl koně.   
Švédsko a Rakousko čekali. Pak se Berwald usmál.  
„Víš, nikdy mě nenapadlo, že budeme takto bojovat bok po boku.“  
Rakousko pochopil, že v téhle době nedávalo smysl už vůbec nic a pouze si smířeně povzdechl.  
„Mě taky ne.“  
Kývli na sebe a vyrazili. Když byli na dvě stě metrů od stanoviště, všimli si jich. Když viděli, jak se proti nim šikují a pozvedají zbraně, Rakousko vytáhl pistoli.  
„Berwalde!“  
Vojáci vystřelili a Švédsko mávl rukou.   
Vzduch kolem nich zhoustl a vytvořil štít. Kulky těsně před nimi zpomalily a nakonec neškodně dopadly na zem. Roderich slyšel, jak Berwald zprudka oddechuje, muselo ho to stát hodně sil.  
Než stihli nepřátelé nabít, Rakousko pobídl svého hřebce ke skoku. Vyhákl se z třmenů a vystřelil.  
Jakmile Rakušanův kůň dopadl za pytle s pískem, Roderich seskočil. Švédsko za ním a Němec vytasil svůj meč.  
Roderich v těchto válkách poprvé konečně pochopil, co měl Prusko tak rád na zabíjení. Styděl se za to, odmítal to, nenáviděl to, ale byla to pravda. V tu chvíli se Roderich proměnil ve vzteklé zvíře. Francouzi a Poláci padali pod jeho rukama, a ačkoliv schytával menší i větší zranění, nedbal a bil se dál, bil se, jako kdyby stáli před branami Vídně.  
Zkřížil zbraň s prvním Francouzem, tomu zlomil ruku a skopl jej k zemi. Dalšímu podrazil nohy a praštil mu hlavou o dělo. S dalším si vyměnil několik úderů, než jej odzbrojil a praštil jílcem meče do hlavy.   
Švédsko se vedle něj nestaral, zda své nepřátele zabije nebo jen odzbrojí. V Berwaldovi se probudil spící Viking a stejně jako Rusko se stal Švéd nezastavitelnou silou řítící se kupředu. Kopl do jednoho z děl a to vylétlo do vzduchu a zavalilo část mužů. Tak málomluvný zařval, což vyděsilo všechny kolem něj. Jeden z Francouzů na něj namířil pušku. Švéd mu ji vykroutil z rukou a použil ji jako kyj. Když zlomil vaz pěti mužům, vrhl se mezi nepřátele s pěstmi.  
Vtom vyšlehlo několik zelených záblesků a část země kolem nich skončila v plamenech. To Arthur, jediný s pravými kouzelnickými silami z přítomných národů, dorazil na bojiště.  
Spojené síly tří národů byly na Francouze příliš. Stačilo pár minut na to, aby bojiště kolem nich proměnili v pole mrtvých.  
Když skončil, Švédsko ještě ani nevytáhl meč z pochvy. Nadechl se a s šíleným zábleskem v očích pohlédl na ostatní. Po pár vteřinách se ovšem upokojil.  
„Pojeďme zpátky.“ Byl to dobrý nápad, Francouzi za nimi vyslali svou jízdu.  
Vyběhli ze stanoviště a přivolali své koně. Všichni tři schytali různá zranění, ale nebyla příliš vážná. Na rozdíl od ostatních se neocitli v tak chaotických bojích.  
Zastavili se až na protějším kopci a pohlédli na to, co způsobili. Děla byla doslova rozházená po stanovišti a kolem nich roztroušená těla mrtvých obránců Francie.  
Chvíli na to jen hleděli, ale pak se Arthur zasmál. Krev se mu v těle vařila a musel si přiznat, že mu to skoro, ale jen skoro dělalo dobře, vidět všechny ty parchanty mrtvé po těch problémech, co jim Francie způsobila.  
Rakousko si nemohl odpustit úsměv. V koutku duše cítil, že ti mužové nemuseli zemřít, že by je třeba donutili, aby se vzdali, ale taktéž cítil hluboké uspokojení. Neporazitelná Grand Armeé před nimi padala na kolena!  
Vydali se k britskému stanovišti, když jej ovšem spatřili, Britovi se málem zastavilo srdce.  
Všude kolem byla rozseta těla mrtvých Prusů, ale hlavně Britů, kteří sice své stanoviště ubránili, ale za nemalou cenu.  
„Ne!“ křikl jinak rezervovaný Arthur a pobídl koně k větší rychlosti. Rakousko a Švédsko chvátali za ním.  
Když dorazil mezi své muže, došlo mu, že kdyby tu byl, nic z toho se nemuselo stát. Kdyby se neuvolil k tomu neuváženému dobrodružství-  
Druhý velitel britských baterií byl mrtvý. Francouzi ho zabili, zatímco vedl své muže.  
Spojené království Velké Británie a Severního Irska s tichým hněvem hleděl na tu spoušť a v očích se mu blýskalo.  
„Měli byste jet,“ otočil se tiše na své spojence.  
„Mrzí nás to, Arthure,“ řekl prostě Švédsko, ale raději kývl na Rakušana a oba uháněli ke svým mužům, potřebovali jim dodat morálku.  
Arthur slíbil Jeho Veličenstvu, že se britské ztráty pokusí udržet na minimu. Selhal.  
_„Bloody Europeans and their bloody continent!“_ zaklel a téměř si dupnul. Pak se zastyděl a zhluboka se nadechl. Musel si zachovat svou cynickou britskou tvář. Když ale viděl mrtvého velitele jeho vlastní baterie, sevřel ruku v pěst. Vzpomněl si totiž na admirála Nelsona. Zavrčel a smekl svůj klobouk před padlým.  
„Za tohle mi Francis zaplatí. Za tohle všechno!“  
  
~  
  
Byl večer, když se to stalo. Napoleonova obrana začala praskat, ale nebylo by to proto, že by spojenci zatlačili tolik daleko. Nebylo to ani proto, že by Francouzi podlehli morální deprivaci.  
Všichni národové až na Prusko stáli se svými veliteli na Vrcholku monarchů a sledovali, jak byl Napoleon donucen stáhnout své síly ještě hlouběji do městečka Lipsko. Zároveň ale viděli, že část jeho mužů chrání určité mosty přes řeky na místa, které jediné spojenci nebyli schopni uzavřít. Obrana tam byla příliš pevná. Všichni věděli, co to znamená – to bylo Napoleonovo místo k ústupu.  
Vítězství, vítězství na dosah po těch desítkách letech!  
Panovala veselá nálada. Ačkoliv Francouzi drželi své pozice více či méně pevně, pozorný divák mohl vidět, že jsou místa, která se drolila jako hrady z písku pod náporem deště.  
Ivan, který mírně kulhal, upíjel kávy a hovořil se svým carem, když to spatřil.  
„Pánové, je možné, aby Sasové vyrazili se vším, co mají, na Prusy?“  
Fridrich Vilém III. okamžitě zpozorněl a všichni ustali v tom, co dělali, aby se podívali na vesnici Paunsdorf.   
Sasové skutečně vybíhali ze svých stanovišť, ale když spojencům došlo, o co se pokoušejí, musel se Arthur Kirkland i přes svou kyselou náladu zasmát.  
Oni se Prusům vzdávali!  
„Až o tomhle uslyší Erich,“ vyhrkla rozjařeně Liz, zatímco sledovala, jak Sasové zdvihají své ruce vysoko do vzduchu. Roderich mezitím s novou energií hleděl na další místa na bojišti.  
„Podívejte!“  
Nebyli to jen Sasové, ne. Byli to i zbylí Bavoři, Würtemberňané, ale i Bádenci a další, další Němci. Rusko si okamžitě vzpomněl, že když Prusko znovu vyhlásilo válku Francii, vyzval Fridrich Vilém III. ostatní německé národy, aby se proti Napoleonovi vzbouřili.  
A oni ho poslechli.  
Pohlédl koutkem oka na pruského krále a rakouského císaře. Oba si na to jistě vzpomněli. Kdo z nich měl tedy větší moc? Tradiční obránce Němců Rakousko… nebo nové, zpupné Prusko?  
Pohlédl i na Rodericha, jehož tvář byla v ten moment zamyšlená. I on si uvědomil tu rovnováhu sil.  
Švédsko mezitím došel k polní kuchyni pro víno a začal jej rozlévat. I před budoucí rozbroje zavládlo na místě nadšení.  
„Pánové,“ zvedl sklenku ruský car. „Na naše spojenectví a na staronovou Evropu!“  
„Na staronovou Evropu!“ pronesli všichni, dokonce i Arthur se tvářil upřímně nadšen, a Roderich políbil Liz do vlasů.  
Náhle k nim přichvátal posel.  
„Vaše Veličenstva, zajali jsme dva Italy, kteří tvrdí, že je přítomní národové znají! Sami se nám vzdali!“  
„Krysy opouštějí loď,“ usmál se Ivan. Roderich přikývl. Jen Polsko zůstal věrný po boku Francie. Na tom už ale nezáleželo.  
Zítra.  
Zítra si pro Francise přijdou.  
  
  


**Sieg/Seger/победа/Victory**  
_19\. října 1813 – Čtvrtý den bitvy  
  
_  
V noci nikdo nespal, protože Napoleon rozkázal ustoupit. Všichni národové byli připraveni vyrazit do bitvy, kdyby se cokoliv zvrtlo, ale zdálo se, že to není nutné, protože Francouzi si některé věci kazili sami. Například to, že Napoleonovi jeho vlastní velitelé sapérů omylem odbouchli jeden z ústupových mostů, protože se báli, že koalice dorazí dříve.  
I Ivana to dohnalo ke smíchu.  
Liz a Roderich společně sledovali ústup Francouzů přes řeku Elster. Postupně se stahovali ze všech vesnic. Boje ovšem měly pokračovat, někdo ten ústup krýt musel.   
V osm ráno vstoupili první spojenci do Lipska. Dokonce i monarchové přesunuli svá stanoviště do Probstheidy, právě tam, kde včera vykrvácelo nejvíc mužů.   
Ze severu vytáhl ze svých stanovišť Blücher. Ze severovýchodu Benningsen a Bernadote. A z jihu a východu hlavní rakouské a ruské armády.  
Rakousko a Maďarsko se mírně usmívali.  
„Tak… tohle je konec,“ pronesl Roderich.  
„Šárka bude mít radost,“ zašeptala si spíše pro sebe Liz.  
„Cože?“  
„Nic. Jsem jen ráda, že je to za námi. Těším se, až mi znovu zahraješ na housle v Schönbrunnu. Mohla bych tě doprovodit na klavír?“  
„A co budeme hrát?“  
Roderich se musel na moment zamyslet. „Co takhle Mozartovo Requiem?“  
„To zní skvěle.“  
Vtom si za nimi odkašlal Arthur. Když se otočili, spatřili Ivana, Berwalda i zmíněného Brita, všichni byli ve slavnostních uniformách. Rakousko věděl, co to znamená.  
Šli si pro Francise, protože moc dobře z předchozích bitev věděli, že Francie vždy kryl ústup svých vojsk.  
„Můžeme?“  
I Roderich a Liz byli ve slavnostním.  
„Můžeme.“  
  
~  
  
Když dorazili k vnější bráně města Halle, které jediné dělilo zbytky velké a honosné Grand Armeé od spojenců, bylo jasné, že i je čeká tvrdý boj. Budovy předměstí obsadili zbylí Poláci, kteří se odmítali vzdát v beznadějném boji. Věrní až do konce.  
Když dorazili, Ivan si nadechl a zakřičel na celé maličké předměstí:  
„Vzdejte se, váš boj je marný!“  
Z jednoho okna vyletěla cihla.  
„Rusům se nikdy nevzdáme!“  
Rusko si povzdechl a vytasil meč. „Nikdo nemůže říct, že jsem je nevaroval.“  
Než ovšem stihl vydat rozkaz k útoku, Poláci vystřelili z oken a část Rusů, kteří stáli připraveni před budovou, padla.  
Ivanovi se zablesklo v očích. Nemusel vydávat další rozkaz, Rusové sami s rozzuřeným křikem vrazili do budovy. Část z nich zkosily výstřely ještě před vstupem, ale jakmile se dovnitř dostalo jen pár z nich, bylo rozhodnuto.  
Národové zvenčí slyšeli nelítostný řev a boj muže proti muži. Jak se bitva chýlila ke konci, nikomu už nezáleželo na ničem jiném, než pomstít všechny padlé kamarády za ty čtyři dny.  
Boje utichly po pár minutách. Ivan si prohlédl těla padlých Rusů.  
„Až dorazíme do Paříže, nebude to hezké.“  
To si ostatní dokázali představit.  
Kolem nich stále práskaly výstřely, boje neustávaly, národové se už ale starali jen o to, aby našli Francise Bonnefoye.  
Dlouho hledat nemuseli. Část pruské armády totiž útočila z východu na druhou bránu do Halle a zdálo se, že potřebují pomoc.  
Nasedli na své koně a vydali se na místo, jenže tam nikdy nedorazili.  
Zastavil je jediný jezdce na bělostném koni.  
„Je dobře, že tě nemusíme hledat…“ ušklíbl se Arthur a koalice sesedla.  
„… Francisi.“  
Francis Bonnefoy nevypadal dobře. Bylo vidět, že i on párkrát bojoval a pod očima měl kruhy. Zdálo se, že viděl, jak vyrazili na pomoc Prusům a on nemohl dopustit, aby s jejich pomocí prorazili brány do města. Musel dát svým vojskům čas, aby se alespoň částečně stáhli.  
Francie sesedl a pozorně si všechny prohlédl. Pak ze sebe vyloudil úšklebek.  
„Kde máte Gilberta?“ zeptal se bez obalu. „Myslel jsem, že mě bude chtít zabít.“  
„Má své rozkazy,“ odvětil Roderich.  
„Jako pes na vodítku.“  
„Sklapni, Francisi,“ zasyčela Liz. Francis jí věnoval posměšnou úklonu.  
„Ještě jsi na něj nezapomněla? Jistě bude mít alespoň nějakou radost na tomto světě.“  
„Nezahrávej si s námi, Francisi,“ odpověděl ledově Rakousko. „A raději se vzdej.“  
Francie útrpně zavrtěl hlavou a vytasil meč. „To nemám v plánu.“  
„Jistěže ne. Protože tvůj císař se nikdy nevzdává,“ usmíval se Ivan, oči plné zadostiučinění. „Řekni mi, Francisi, až se Napoleon znovu odmítne vzdát a raději i Paříž utopí v krvi, budeš při něm stát jako doposud?“  
„Do toho ti nic není, _Russie_ ,“ zasyčel Francie a raději rozpřáhl ruce. „Dobrá, takže jak to bude? Sesypete se na mě všichni najednou, protože jednotlivě jste mě nedokázali ani jednou za těch deset let porazit?“ odplivl si. „Pořád mám dost sil na to, abych vás poslal, kam patříte!“  
S tím se připravil a spojenci na sebe pohlédli. Předpokládalo se, že prvním adeptem je samozřejmě Rusko a s ním Rakousko a Británie. Pak se ale stalo to, co nečekal téměř nikdo.  
„Zkusím to já sám.“  
To promluvil Rakousko a vytasil kord.  
„Zbláznil ses?“ vyklouzlo Arthurovi z úst, než se stihl zarazit. Ivan se ušklíbl.   
„To mi nepřijde jako dobrý nápad, _Avstrija_.“  
Berwald si jen založil ruce na hrudi a Liz pohlédla na svého milého.  
„Jsi si jist?“  
Ten ji políbil na ústa, usmál se a vyšel vpřed přímo před Francise. „Myslím, že tě překvapím.“  
Francie se zasmál. „Edelsteine, teď není čas hrát si na hrdinu! Vrať se zpátky a nech to tady na Ivanovi, než tě přede všemi ponížím!“  
Byl to velice hrubý smích, smích muže, který je ve skrytu duše zoufalý.   
Rakousko se ale opravdu naučil, že jsou věci, které jako národ prostě udělat musí. A on potřeboval utvrdit nejen sebe ale i ostatní, že na to opravdu má.  
Napřímil se a připravil se do bojové pozice.  
_„Sei bereit, Frankreich!“_  
Nikdo nezasáhl, protože to, co se Rakousko chystal udělat, bylo tak nezvyklé pro něj jako aristokrata! Švédsko se přesto naklonil k Rusku. „Pokud se cokoliv pokazí, zasáhneme?“  
Ivan pouze kývl, zvědavý a soustředěný.  
Chvíli bylo ticho, jak i Nebesa čekala na blížící se duel. Dvakrát udeřilo srdce Rakušana.   
Vyrazil vpřed.  
Hned při prvním zkřížení zbraní bylo jasné, že je něco jinak. Roderich útočil hladce a s rozmyslem, Francis byl unavený, ale jeho síly nebylo radno podceňovat.  
Krok střídal krok, tančili kolem sebe, navzájem se oťukávali. Jejich tanec byl waltz, který tak často tančil Roderich s Pruskem.   
Maďarsku tlouklo srdce jako splašené, ruce si dala k ústům. Neprohraj, prosím!   
Záblesk střídal záblesk, rána ránu, cinkání mečů znělo do toho ticha, jak všichni zadržovali dech. Oba národové do toho souboje dali všechno, o to větší překvapení bylo, že Rakousko se držel.  
Francis máchl s výkřikem mečem na Rakušanovo rameno, ten úder odklonil a udělal úkrok stranou. Francis se otočil na patě a od jejich ostří odletělo několik jisker. Ihned zaútočil na nohy, ale Roderich udělal klidný úkrok zpět. Francis to zkusil znovu, tentokrát na hlavu. Hned, jak Rakousko úder vykryl, Francie kopl svého soka do žaludku.  
Roderich zasupěl bolestí a uskočil dozadu, Francis za ním. Kordy zasvištěly, jak si vyměňovali rány rychleji, než by to zvládl kterýkoliv smrtelník. Francis přešel do útoku, donutil Rodericha ustoupit skoro k jeho spojencům. Pak v nestřežené chvíli vykopl znovu a udeřil Rakousko do boku. Mávl mečem a sekl jej do nohy.  
S tím uskočil a s úšklebkem křikl:   
„Běž si hrát jinam, _Autriche!“_  
Roderich ovšem sotva zakolísal a zablesklo se mu za brýlemi. Připravil se a vyrazil do útoku. Vše začalo nanovo, tentokrát ovšem Francis musel ustupovat. Zdálo se, že Rakousko jen bezmyšlenkovitě útočí. V jednu chvíli Francie odklonil úder tak, že sjel ostřím po straně, ale než stihl vykopnout znovu, stalo se to.  
Roderich vmžiku vytasil nůž a sekl Francise před zápěstí. Ten vykřikl bolestí a ustoupil zpět, jenže Rakousko ho blesku rychle následoval a sám znovu sekl a vykopl. Udeřil jej do hrudi a Francis málem spadl na záda.  
Ostatní zalapali po dechu, když Roderich ustoupil dozadu. Usmíval se a uklidil nůž.  
„Zvyklý, že bojuji čistě?“  
Francisovi po tváři stékal čůrek krve. Vytřeštil na Rakousko oči. Hleděl na úplně jiný národ, než jaký viděl dvacet let zpátky.  
V tu chvíli ho pohltil bílý vztek. Prohrávat s Rakušanem? Po tom všem, co musel vytrpět, po téhle bitvě, po tolik mrtvých, po tolika ztracených nadějí, to měl do hajzlu po tom všem prohrát s takovým pitomcem Rode-  
_„En garde!“_ křikl a prudce zaútočil. Rakousko byl připravený.  
Ivanovi se na celém souboji něco nezdálo, vždyť Rakousko vyhrával. Nejdříve to nedokázal pojmenovat, ale když sledoval, jak lstivě se Roderich brání a zároveň útočí, pochopil. Ve stejnou chvíli to pochopil i Švédsko.  
„Takhle bojuje…“  
„Takhle bojuje Prusko.“  
„Cože?“ vykřikl málem Arthur a pozorněji si prohlédl Rakušanův styl.  
Ano…  
Tohle byly Prusovy pohyby.  
Francisovi to došlo též a okamžitě uskočil zpět. Roderichův úsměv se rozšířil.   
„To sis vážně myslel, že jsem se za ty roky v bojích s Pruskem nic nenaučil?“ křikl a vrhl se do útoku. Francise to naprosto vyvedlo z rovnováhy, najednou před sebou neviděl Rakušana, ale Prusa s rudě zářícíma očima, Prusa připraveného jej zabít a v tu chvíli jej pohltil strašlivý strach. Ten strach mu ale dal sílu bít se dál.  
Začal dělat chyby, ale bojoval s větší silou. Když ovšem v jednu chvíli povolil svůj stisk, Roderich využil příležitosti a doslova se na Francise vrhl.   
Srazil jej k zemi, zbraně jim vypadly z rukou. Francis vykopl a setřásl jej ze sebe a začali se bít pěstmi. Francis vyrazil první, mířil na hlavu.  
Rakousko to vykryl oběma rukama a vykopl. Francis úder odvrátil, ale Rakousko se nezastavil. Viděl před sebou Hanse, Hanse, který ještě před smrtí kašlal krev, který sotva dokázal vstát z polního lůžka, Hanse, který v posledních chvílích trpěl. Z hrdla mu unikl až zvířecí výkřik a udeřil Francise pěstí do obličeje.  
A znovu.   
A znovu.  
Francis ustoupil.  
Rakousko za ním.  
A znovu.  
Francouzova krev vystříkla do vzduchu. Pak ovšem další úder zastavil a sám vrazil Rakušanovi ránu do úst. Brýle odletěly stranou, ale Roderichovi bylo všechno jedno. Kopl jej do lýtka. Pak do boku. Pak mu dvakrát vrazil pravý hák pod žebra. Sám dostal ránu do žaludku a do hrudi, až mu Francis vyrazil dech. Napřáhl se znovu, a pak se to stalo.  
Francouz zakolísal a Rakušan udeřil. Jediným pohybem chytil Francise za obě ruce, přidržel je, prudce švihl hlavou dopředu a s výkřikem udeřil Francii přímo doprostřed čela.  
Ten k nevěřícnosti všech padl k zemi.  
Roderichovi z hlavy stékal čůrek krve, ale na napuchlé tváři se mu skvěl úsměv. Otřel si roztržený ret a došel si pro svůj kord a brýle.  
Francis se pokoušel zvednout, ale nemohl.  
„Myslím, že jsem vyhrál,“ zašeptal Rakousko a namířil svou zbraň na Francouze.  
Ano.  
Vyhrál.  
Zatímco ostatní na celou scénu zírali v šoku, jak sotva dokázali zpracovat, co se vlastně stalo, Ivan koutkem oka pohlédl na protější kopec, protože tam spatřil modrý pohyb. Ihned mu došlo, kdo se celou dobu díval.  
_Rakousko se opravdu změnil, Prusija. Co uděláš ty?_  
Maďarsko se neopovážila radostně vykřiknout, ale když Rakousko sklonil meč a ostentativně se otočil ke svému nepříteli zády, vyběhla a pevně jej objala. Když se od něj mírně odtáhla, ale nepouštěla jej, pohlédl Roderich na Arthura, který poprvé za celou bitvu nenacházel slov.  
Rakušan se jen vyčerpaně usmál. Ivan a Berwald na něj poprvé kývli s opravdovým uznáním.  
„No… myslím, že Francii bereme s sebou,“ vykročil Ivan k padlému národu, který se vrtkavě postavil na nohy, ale nebylo mu přáno.  
Zničehonic se totiž od jednoho z domů vyřítil Feliks a postavil se mezi ně.  
„Polsko!“ vykřikla Liz a Berwald si připravil zbraň. Francie vytřeštil oči.  
„Feliksi, co-“  
„Nepřibližuj se k němu!“ zařval Polsko a namířil na Ivana zbraň. Uniformu měl na několika místech natrženou, ve vlasech zaschlou krev a hlínu. Divoce se postavil do obranného postoje a připravil se. „Nenechám vás ho zajmout.“  
„O tom pochybuji, Polsko,“ odfrkl si Arthur a taktéž vytasil zbraň. Roderich Liz nepouštěl a nehýbal se. Pouze si unaveně povzdechl:  
„Nech to být, Feliksi. Tuhle válku nemůžeš vyhrát.“  
„Na tom nezáleží,“ zasyčel Feliks, „nenechám vás.“  
„ _Polša_ , nebuď hloupý, bude tě to pak bolet ještě víc,“ zašeptal Ivan a společně s Berwaldem vyšel Polsku vstříc. Arthur se nakonec rozhodl být pouze divákem.  
„Feliksi, nechej mě tu a stáhni se,“ pokoušel se jej zastavit Francis, ale Feliks zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Ne. Dal jsi mi naději. Doufám, že jsem ti ji už stokrát splatil, ale pořád to nestačí. Nenechám tě tu.“  
„Naději? Jakou naději ti dal ten tyran Napoleon?“ zasmál se krutě Rusko.  
Ta slova rozzuřila Polsko k nepříčetnosti.  
„TYRAN? Ten muž mi dal svobodu! Honosíte se tady křesťanskými hodnotami a evropskými poklady, ale tenhle muž mi dal víc, než vy všichni dohromady! Dal mi vlastní stát, o který jste mě ve jménu evropských hodnot obrali! Oháníte se pokrokem proti barbarským myšlenkám revolucí, ale přitom bojujete po _jeho_ boku!“ zaječel a ukázal na Ivana. „Ani jeden z vás, ani Rakousko, Rusko nebo Prusko, nemáte vůbec žádnou čest! Myslíte si, že vítězství vám dá právo Napoleona odsoudit, jste pokrytci!“  
„Ten muž se rozhodl nevzdat v prohrané situaci a raději obětuje všechny muže zde a i dál. Tvé, Italy, Němce i Francouze,“ odfrkl si Rakousko, „je tohle muž hodný následování?“  
„Dal nám víru! Za tu rád zemřu.“  
„Za muže, který věří jen v sebe a všechny ostatní využívá? To je ctihodný cíl, _da_ ,“ zasmál se Rusko.  
„Říká někdo jako ty a tvůj car?“ prskl Feliks a vytasil druhý meč, „co od tebe taky čekat, že, Rusáku! Ale ty-“ otočil se na Rakousko, „- o tobě a Prusku jsem měl lepší mínění. Vždyť jsme kdysi dávno byli i spojenci! Nebo si snad zapomněl, že jsem zachránil tebe i celou Evropu před Turky?“  
„To bylo dávno, Polsko. Tvá země zeslábla a byla na pokraji občanské války. Někdo musel zasáhnout, aby nedošlo ke konfliktu.“  
„Takový. Nechutný. Omluvy! Všichni jste jen pokrytci! Ve jménu křesťanských hodnot se bojíte o své trůny!“  
„Jako kdyby tobě záleželo na pokroku a změně systému,“ odfrkl si Rusko a vyběhl vpřed, unavený Polákovými slovy. Švédsko mu vyrazil po boku.  
„Já chci jen svou zemi zpět!“ vykřikl Feliks a zkřížil s nimi zbraně. „Běž, Francisi!“ zařval přitom na Francii, který to vše sledoval zpovzdálí.  
„Nemůžu tě tu nechat,“ křikl Francouz zpět, když viděl, jak se Polsko dostává tak jako už mnohokrát mezi Švédsko a Rusko. Jenže Feliks bojoval jako lev, jako fénix, který se nechce znovu rozplynout v popel.  
„VYPADNI!“  
Arthur se nehýbal, zdálo se, že je mu nakonec úplně jedno, jestli Francise zajmou, nebo ne. Důležité bylo, že zvítězili a on jej viděl na kolenou.  
Francis se ještě půl vteřiny rozhodoval, ale nakonec se vyšvihl do sedla a vyrazil pryč. Rakousko byl příliš unavený, a když Francouze chtěla následovat Liz, mírně ji zarazil. Rusko se pokusil vyrazit vpřed, ale kolem nich vyšlehly plameny a on se musel věnovat Feliksovi.  
Strhl se nový souboj, ale tohle nebyl duel, tohle byl zápas na život a na smrt. Feliks, který nikdy nebyl zoufalejší, odhodil jakékoliv zábrany, které snad měl, a šel Rusovi po krku. Chtěl ho zabít. Ivan ani žádné zábrany neměl, pokud šlo o Polsko, souboj to byl krvavý.  
Trvalo dlouho, než se Berwaldovi podařilo Felikse odzbrojit o druhý meč. V tu chvíli Ivan skopl ubohého Poláka k zemi a vší silou ho kopl do žeber.   
Ozvalo se zapraskání a Polsko zakřičel bolestí. Jenže Rusko nepřestal a kopl znovu. Pak na Felikse nalehl a začal u vrážet rány do hlavy, do tváře, do žaludku, do trupu.  
Rány se rozléhaly po okolí. Krev vystříkla do trávy.  
Když skončil, Feliks byl v bezvědomí a sotva připomínal sebe sama.  
Vstal a zhluboka se nadechl. Rakousko si moc dobře připomněl, proč Rusko tolik nenáviděl a proč se ho tolik bál. Když Ivan pohlédl na ostatní, ve fialových očích se mu blýskalo a on se téměř dětsky usmíval. Švédsko udělal krok zpět a otřásl se.  
Chvíli na sebe všichni hleděli. Francis už byl dávno pryč. Pak se Ivan uklidnil a pohlédl na ten samý kopec, kde viděl ten modrý záblesk.  
Nikdo tam nestál.  
Arthur si první dovolil prolomit ticho, protože děla poprvé za poslední čtyři dny přestala zcela znít.  
„Vyhráli jsme.“  
Vyhráli.  
Všem spojencům se na tvářích rozlily úsměvy, i přesto, že Feliks byl na zemi sotva k poznání.  
Monarchové mezitím ve vesnici nasedli na své koně a jali se objíždět bojiště.  
Ozýval se první jásot. Němci, Rakušané, Prusové, Rusové, Španělé, Švédové, Britové, Portugalci, Maďaři, Finové, Češi, Ukrajinci, Chorvati a další desítky vojáků jiných národností jásali jako jeden.  
Jediný muž neslavil. Stál na kopci u Schonefeldu, kde měl celé nyní již minulé bojiště na dlani, oči rudě zářící. Neslavil, protože mu nikdo nedal šanci zabít ty, kteří ho připravili o jeho bratra.  
Roderich málem padl vyčerpáním. Maďarsko ho podepřela a usmála se na něj. „Bojoval jsi jako lev.“  
S tím ho políbila. „Můj lev.“  
Rakušanova víra v jejich lásku nebyla nikdy silnější.  
Bitva byla vyhrána. Napoleonův konec se blížil.   
Celá Evropa se ovšem měla od základů změnit.

**Author's Note:**

> Budu moc ráda za komentáře a doufám, že se vám povídka líbila.


End file.
